Don't Say Goodbye
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Has both Snow and Decisions in this! And this is just a collection of everyday life of you and Tezuka in your roller coaster relationship
1. Chapter 1: Snow

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 1: Snow**

_This is the first time I've written something like this so, I hope all of you enjoy! This is for both Mistress of Madness and magicalnana! Thanks a bunch for giving me the idea!_

It's near winter time but tennis practice is still going on so you wait for your boyfriend Tezuka to finish his practice. You two have been dating for 6 months but even though you've been dating for that long, it seems that he still chooses tennis over you. Whether it's for a practice, some sort of training camp, or a tennis match. Never once has he put you first before tennis and you were getting sick and tired of it. Tezuka had finally finished and quickly changed into his school uniform. "Like I told you before, you didn't have to wait for me." He tells you with his usual hard look.

You shake your head and smile. "It's alright. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
He nods his head and the two of you walk to a family restaurant to grab something to eat. On rare occasions, Tezuka would hold your hand and only once before had he hugged you only because you had almost tripped and hit the ground hard. You sighed and looked at his back and hand at longing. You wanted to hold his hand…it looks so warm but it was too far. He would never let you…he would be the only on to make the first move. The two of you were seated in a booth across from each other and a waitress had already come to take your orders. "What can I get you sir?" The waitress asked Tezuka as if he was the only one sitting in the booth.

Tezuka looks up from the menu and glances at you and then at the waitress. "You should take her order first." Tezuka said.

Yes, that was all he called you. It was either by your name or 'her' never by my girlfriend or anything of the sort. You sighed to yourself. "I'll have your hamburger and a coffee."

The girl writes it down but her face with a displeased look. She turned back to Tezuka with a smile. Tezuka sets down the menu. "I'll have the same thing she got." He says.

"Alright, then, I'll be back in a moment."  
The waitress strides away leaving you two in a quiet booth. You look up at Tezuka to see him looking out the window. He was never one for talking. It was mostly only you babbling on about your day or your complaints and every now and then he would speak but in short sentences or one worded answers. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Tezuka asks you as usually getting right to the point without beating around the bush.

You hoped the topic would be put aside for a little bit at least until after you get your food. "It's just a simple question." You say.  
Tezuka watches you like a hawk. "What is it?" He asks you blandly.

You fidget in your seat. His eyes were piercing and made it awkward to talk like talking in front of a class or an audience. "Why did you say yes?" You asked him serious, "You seem to have no interest in woman yet you accepted my request to be my boyfriend even though you knew nothing about me."  
He stays quiet and your heart aches. You don't understand this feeling but you want it to stop and go away. The waitress had come back with out food. "Enjoy your meal." She said to Tezuka and walked away.

Tezuka calmly grabbed his silverware and began to eat as if he wasn't asked such a question. I watched quietly for a moment and did the same. Once the two of you had finished, Tezuka had paid for your meal and the two of you headed out. It had begun snowing and it amazed you like a child. "Aren't snowflakes amazing?" You ask him.

Like always, he doesn't say anything but just watches you. You reach out to catch one but it melts at your warm touch. "Each one is unique in their own way." You say, "But, you can only see the difference if you look rreal closely."

You spun around with the flakes falling around you. You laugh at yourself and feel hurt. You stop spinning and look up at the sky. It's filled with clouds and the sight of snow falling down. "I think we should break up." You said.

He doesn't make any moves to reply. You turned to see him with that same empty look that befuddled you. "Why did you say yes?" You asked again.

You kept quiet and so did he. It was useless. You sighed. "I didn't and probably still don't know much about you Tezuka." You say as you face him, "I saw you working so hard practicing tennis and working hard for nationals that I was curious."  
The snow continued to fall and was making a small layer on top of your head. "I watched you practice and play for over 2 months and still was confused. Why would someone try so hard for a sport?"  
You smiled. "And when I heard your speech to your teammates I was touched." You whispered, "I wanted to feel that same warmth and strength you gave them."  
You frowned. "I got to…but it would never last long." You shook your head as you speak, "It was always just a moment's worth and then it would disappear as if it never happened."

You lock your fingers together. "And I was happy that I got to see a few things that most people didn't see but, I wasn't happy."  
You laugh at your selfishness. "I know that it seems like I'm being selfish but…I want you all to me" You say with your chest tightening, "I want you to only think of me."  
You turned to see him with a curious animal that he had never seen before. A new species that he had never seen before. You wait a few minutes to see if he was going to say something but he doesn't. You sigh but you smile at him. "I guess it was just my dream." You said, "If you didn't like me, you didn't have to say yes."  
Tezuka stares at you. Always staring never making a move as if he was just at a movie theater watching a movie. "Don't you think that was a bit mean?" You ask him, "Just saying yes knowing that I liked you?"  
"Did you do it out of pity?" You asked him.

Your chest was aching and your throat was getting clogged by something. It was getting harder to breath and the tears were stinging your eyes. You could feel the cold on your face and it stung. "Did you think that it would okay?" You asked.

Tezuka didn't say anything. You sighed and readjusted your bag. "I'm going to go home." You tell him, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
And then you walked away leaving him standing in the snow. Warm salty tears run down your cold cheeks and you can't cold them back. You cover you mouth to muffle your cries but it's no use. They still escape and you still feel the pain. Your heart felt cold just like the snow.

_I hope you guys liked it! Sorry I couldn't think of a fitting character for him! Please review and tell me what you think _


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 2: Decisions  
**_For those who have not read Snow, this is the next shot to it! Read it and then this! If you don't, there is no guarantee that you'll understand what I'm talking about! Well without further ado, enjoy!_

The days that you and Tezuka didn't talk turned into weeks and then into months. You wondered during your class whether he was thinking about you or was it tennis. Your heart ached at the thought of seeing his face but shook the image out of your head and paid attention to what your teacher was babbling on about. There was a sudden knock at the door. "The door is open." Your teacher said irritated that his lesson was being interrupted.

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! The one and only Tezuka came in. "I have to take make up a test." Tezuka said.

Your teacher turned back to the board and continued writing on the board. "Sit in any empty seat you can find and don't talk to any of the other students."  
"Hai." Tezuka said as he looked for an empty seat.

You turned to your left and gasped horrified to find the seat beside you was the one and only seat empty. The girl who was sitting there has been out with a cold for the pasted few days. You groan and bury your face in your hands. You hear the sound of his indoor shoes against the glossy floor as he comes closer. You keep your face in your hands as he settles into the seat beside you. When you stop hearing the rustling sound of his backpack you peek up. Tezuka is already absorbed in the test and scribbling down answers. You stare at him angry that he didn't notice you were right beside him. You sigh and you face forward again. As usual, the girls were passing notes and some of the boys were up in the clouds. From the side of your eye you can see Tezuka look up and turn as if looking for someone. You look the other direction and then turn back and see that his face is turn to the paper once more. You let out yet another sigh and stare like you did many times before you started and when you did start dated Tezuka. His face was chiseled out like a Greek god and was already hard and like that of a man's. His neck was long and tanned. You looked down to see his sleeves rolled up and see the muscles in his forearm and hand. Every detail of his face being absorbed into your brain. "HEY!" The teacher yelled.

You look forward afraid you were caught staring only to see the teacher was yelling at the sleeping students. You scribble down the notes that were on the board and then as you were writing you heard the sound of the backpack zipper. You look up to see Tezuka getting up and walking to the front. "Thank you." He said and left without making any sort of eye contact with you.

The bell for lunch had rung but you had no appetite for the food hear. You unravel your earphones and pushed them in your ear and let the music fill your ears. Your heart feeling as if beating to the music. _We can take it, if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

As your listening to the song you bob your head to the rhythm getting into it. Your eyes closed and your feet leading you to where ever they wanted to go. The song repeats again and you open your eyes to find that you are at the tennis courts. You face palm yourself. You wanted to see him again but you denied it. You sigh and leave the song on replay playing over again. You look around for any of the others and found no one. You walk over to the tennis courts and open the door. You walk on the court where you saw Tezuka running back and forth, sweating and with a dazzling look in his eyes as he played. You shut your eyes and shook your head trying to erase the images from your head. Memories of when you confessed your love for Tezuka came rushing into mind with the song playing in the background.

**Nearly a Year Ago**

"I like you." You confessed to Tezuka.

He just stared at you. "You do know there is no guarantee that I will fall in love with you." He said.

You nodded your head. "I'm just going to have to change that huh?" You said smiling.

"Fine, do as you please."  
And that was the beginning.

**Back to the Present**

But even though you had thought you could change it you were slowly losing hope on it. You shook your head. You didn't want to cry anymore, he wasn't worth it. You took a deep breath and headed out of the gated courts only to find Tezuka coming in. "Tezuka." You breathed out like air.

Tezuka looked up at you and nodded his head with his usual hard look. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly as he stretched.

You looked around for a logical explanation but sighed. "Because I wanted to see you."  
"And why's that? You saw me in class didn't you?" Tezuka said.

Your face warmed at the embarrassing event. "You saw?" You mumbled.

He nodded his head. "You were sitting right beside me, how could I not notice."  
Your face if possible, turned a brighter shade of red. You fidgeted. You didn't know what to do but knew you didn't want him to see the look on your face. Tezuka turned pushing up his glasses casually and looked at you. "Did you have something you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

One of the ear buds were still in your ear playing the song. "I like you." You whispered.

"I know." He replied.

You look up at him to see him with the same look. A sudden jolt of confidence comes and you step closer to him. You're only an inch away but he doesn't back up or push you away. You stare at his eyes that looked curiously back. You place your lips on his for a few second and then take them off. You back up and look at him. He looks down at you. "Was that it?" He said.

Your heart ached and your chest tightened. You could feel the lump slowly rising but shoved it down. "No, I have one more question." You said.

Tezuka nodded his head. Never once had he said no or pushed me away. He just didn't show me anything…he always just did the bare minimum with me. "Have you fallen for me yet?" You asked in a whisper.

Tezuka is quiet and you are brought back to that snow filled day. You felt the same pain and didn't know whether to run or to stand your guard. "I like you." You whisper again, "But if you say no, then I will leave you alone."  
He looks at you. "I've thought about it." Tezuka said, "Why you had ask me to date me and why I had said yes. Or with your sudden mood swings and questions."  
You stare at him confused. Waiting for him to continue what he was saying. He turned to see whether any of the other members were coming and found none. "You stayed with me, even though I barely did anything with you." Tezuka said, "And I was intrigued."  
"You made me wonder about woman and their sudden out bursts and questions." Tezuka said, "You are the first to date me and I was interested in what you did as a couple."  
You continued to stare. "You would smile at the simplest things at time but you would also frown and ignore me when something as simple as me talking to a girl."  
Tezuka pushed up his glasses again. "But what I am saying is that I cannot say I have either completely fallen for you or not."  
"Then-"  
"That is up to you."

"What?" You said confused.

"I am not sure myself if I have any feelings for you or not." Tezuka said, "And it's up to you whether you want to stay with me or leave me."  
You were confused. Wasn't it you who was asking the questions? You shook your head. "I want us to be together." You say truthfully.  
"Then that is what it will be like."  
"I don't want it to be how it was before!" You said, "I was lonely!"  
Tezuka stared at you and nodded his head. "Then I'll make time for you."  
You were confused. Why was he suddenly being so much more…boyfriend like. "Why didn't you say any of this before?" You asked a bit angry.

"I didn't know what to say."  
Your jaw dropped. "As I told you before you are my first girlfriend." Tezuka said, "Being with you is like a first parent."

You sighed. The other members of the tennis team were coming and noticed you and Tezuka. "That's Sempai's girlfriend?" One of them asked the other.  
"Yeah but I heard that they broke up." The other said in a hush voice.

"Sempai was depressed and snapped easily when they had first broken up."  
Your ears perked up and you looked over at Tezuka who could hear their gossip as well. "100 laps now." He commanded.

They groaned and started their laps leaving you two alone again. "You…you were depressed?" You said shocked.

"Is there something wrong with me being sad that I had lost my first girlfriend?" Tezuka asked sounding a bit…offended.

You shook your head and smiled. "Then I guess I'll try harder for you to fall for me." You say.

He nods his head. This wasn't the kind of relationship you were dreaming of but…it was still as addictive as the one you always dreamed of. But the thing that never changed…was your prince in shinning armor.


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 3: Loneliness**

_I hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW!_

You're still wary of Tezuka's feelings and unsure about your own. How were you supposed to tell whether a man like him was in love with you? You sighed as you looked out your classroom window. "You, get up and stand outside!" The teacher yelled at you.

"Pardon?" You say confused.

"Get out of my classroom you are not here to just ignore my lesson."  
You could feel the foul words ready to erupt from your throat but you push them down. "Yes sir." You say through your clenched teeth.

You walk out of the classroom with everyone snickering at you. If this day couldn't get any worst. You waited outside of the classroom hearing your teacher's booming voice. "What are you doing here?"

You look up to see Tezuka with a hallway pass. "I got kicked out of my class for looking out the window." You tell him.

Tezuka blinks his eyes. "What?" He said confused.

You sigh. "I got kicked out of the classroom because I was staring out the window."  
Tezuka started laughing at your misfortune. It was so out of character and it confused you. The teacher slammed the door open and glared at both you and Tezuka. "You think you can have that behavior here? Take your things and leave I don't want you to come back into class today."  
Your jaw drops and you glare at your boyfriend. You sigh and head inside just to get your things. "That's what you get for being stupid." One of the girls who sit beside you whispers.

"Excuse me?" You say sternly, "Say that again."  
"I told you get your things and get out now didn't I?" The teacher yelled, "You're being a disruption to the students who want to learn."

You glare at the girl and leave. The girls giggled at your misfortune. Tezuka was waiting outside of the classroom with a bit of a guilty look on his face. You sigh and smile. "You don't have to blame yourself for me getting kicked out of class the teacher was just pms-ing that's all." You joked.

Tezuka had his neutral look on his face. "It's hot." He said.

You fan yourself. "Yeah, I'm going to buy myself a drink, do you want something?"  
He shakes his head. "I need to get back to class."  
"Oh…alright then." You say a bit disappointed.

Tezuka nods his head once more and walks away back to his class. You sigh as you walk through the hallways listening to the sound of students and teachers speaking. You make your way down the stairs and find the vending machine. You buy yourself a juice and drink it in one go. "Ah!" You say refreshed, "That was delicious!"  
You looked around to find no one saying anything to you. You fell lonely all of a sudden. You look around the corridor to find no one. You sigh and put on your out door shoes and go for a little stroll. You walk across the dirt path looking through several windows with the underclassmen were in. One looks at you and then turns away another makes a funny face and makes you laugh.

The bell rings and then students explode from their classrooms and run to the cafeteria to get their first choice on food. You walk passed the on coming crowd to the stairwell. Up two flights and reach the last door. You twist the knob and it opens. You feel the fresh breeze and were a bit shocked to see your kohai Echizen Ryoma there. "What are you doing here Echizen-Kun?" You ask.

He looks at you and then turns back to look up at the blue sky. "Looking at the sky." He says.

You nod you head and sit down with your back leaned against the wired fence. "It's beautiful isn't it?" You asked.

You don't get a reply. You laugh at yourself. Echizen was a lot like Tezuka in some ways. "What's so funny Sempai?" Echizen said curious.  
You look at his to find him looking at your curiously. "You're a lot like Tezuka." You say.

He looks a bit angry and turns his head to face the heavens once more. You look up at the sky as well admiring the passing clouds. The door to the roof clicked open and you looked to see Tezuka emerging from them. "Hello." You greeted him.

He nods his head in a polite manner and hands you a brownie. "You like those right?" He asked.

You look at it and then smile. "I do, but what is it for?" You asked.

"For getting you kicked out of your class."  
You frowned. "I told you already that-"  
"I know." Tezuka said interrupting you, "Just eat it."

You sigh but are grateful anyways that he was even thinking about you. "Thank you." You say as you unwrapped the brownie.

He nods his head. "Do you want some Echizen-Kun?" You offer.

He shakes his head. You look at Tezuka but you already know that Tezuka isn't one for sweets. You take a bite of the delicious treat and savored the taste in your mouth. "They're delicious!" You say happily.

Tezuka nods his head and sits beside you. Soon you feel his head resting on your shoulder. You turn to see that he is indeed sleeping. You blush a bit nervous since this was his first time falling asleep on you. You turn to where Echizen is but find that he wasn't there anymore. You sigh but smile seeing his unguarded expression.

With Tezuka beside you even if he didn't say anything, you enjoyed his company. If everyone else had left you…you wouldn't feel so lonely with him beside you. Because you've fallen in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Practice

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 4: Practice**

You watch intently as Tezuka slams the ball across the court. His opponent struggled to return it and barely managed to hit the ball over. Beads of sweat were covering Tezuka's face and probably the rest of his body. You scanned his body fascinated by him. "Game, set, match. Tezuka wins."  
You clap your hands. Tezuka walks over to the bench and wipes the sweat from his face and takes a needed drink of water. His gaze travels till it lands on you. You smile and wave to him. He nods his head in reply and turns back. "Everyone break." He says.

The exhausted members head to the water fountain or to their bottles of ice cool water. Tezuka opens the gate and walks over to you. You could smell the minty scent of his cologne and could see the new beads of sweat forming. You blush and turn away catching yourself staring. "That was amazing." You say.

He nods his head and looks at the members of the tennis team. "They're getting better and better." He says.

You nod you head in agreement. A few minutes passed and Tezuka headed back to the tennis courts and shut the door. He takes one last look at you and then turns his back to you. You smile and watch like you always do. "Let's begin!" He said loudly in his deep husky voice that you loved.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" Everyone replied.

They began to practice once more with more energy then before. The beads of sweat slid down the back of his neck to his back causing a wet stain to form on his back. His face sweaty once more which he wiped with his wrist band. His eyes showing both enjoyment and determination to win. You smiled…you've always loved watching him practice. His eyes sparkling like a child's, having so much fun. You smiled to yourself. You loved his expressions when he played. His expressions shinned the best when he was playing.


	5. Chapter 5: Bullying is Second Nature

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 5: Bullying is Second Nature**

You came to school like every day and go to your shoe box to retrieve your shoes like every other day. You open it and then sigh as you take out your beat up and tarnished indoor shoes. You throw them in the garbage and take out the pair you bought. How many indoor shoes has it been now? Five so far, each with the same thing carved on the bottom of your shoes. Break up with TezukaYou sigh and slip on your shoes and place your other pair in your bag. The bullying never ends does it? In every class girls are snickering and bullying you behind the teacher's back. You let out a sigh of relief when you hear the bell for lunch. You gather your things and hurry to the roof only to be tripped by some girls passing you in the hall. "I'm so sorry!" The girl said bending down said, "Are you alright?"  
You get up and pick up your things. "I'm fine." You said even though your knees are scrapped and stinging.

The girl nods her head and turns away and in a few feet away from you they start laughing at your misfortune. You sigh and rub you knees. You hurry to your haven and settle yourself down before Tezuka has.

He opens to door and takes his long rhythmic strides towards you and sits besides you. "How were your classes?" You ask him.

"Fine." He answers.  
You smile and nod you head. Tezuka turns to you and notices your scrapped knees. "What happened?" He asked as he stared at your injuries.  
You cover your knees with your arms. "Nothing." You say sharply, "I just fell during P.E."

He looks at your knees and you already know he doesn't believe what you say but he nods his head. "You should get it cleaned before it gets infected."  
You nod you head and stand up. "I'll go to the nurse right now." You say.

He nods his head and watches you leave through those same exact doors. You feel overwhelmed by the presence of everyone staring at you. And you knew…that everyone was laughing at you and preparing to bully you. You head to the nurse and open the door to find the nurse jotting something down. She closes it and looks up. "Hello, what can I do for you?"  
You sit down on the stool and point to your knees. "I need to get them disinfected." You reply.

She nods her head and heads to the cabinet to get the alcohol and a cotton ball. "It may sting a bit." The nurse warns before dapping lightly at your knees.

You can feel the pain and start crying. The nurse looks up confused and worried. "Does it hurt that much?" She asked.

You shake your head and wipe your tears. "Girls." You say through your hiccups, "Are bullying me. I try to ignore them, but, but they won't stop."  
The nurse nods her head in understanding. "And is it because of your boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

You nod your head. "They want me to break up with him…I don't want to."  
"Then don't." The nurse says placing a band aid on each of your knees, "Have you told your boyfriend that this is happening to you?"  
You shake you head and you chew on your bottom lip. The nurse shows you an understanding smile and stands up straight and pats your head. "Then you should know what to do." The nurse says, "And if that doesn't change the matter, then come back to me and I'll settle the matter."  
You bow grateful for everything the nurse has done for you. "Thank you Sensei."  
She nods her head and watches you leave. You shut the door and see the students passing by you giving you looks. You take a deep breath and walk confidently back to the roof. You open the roof to find Tezuka still there with his eyes shut and the wind blowing lightly at his hair. You sit beside him and wait until he opens his eyes. Soon, they open and they land on you with a questioning look. You clear your throat and clench you hands to your skirt nervous. "I'm getting bullied." You admit, "Girls are bullying me because they want me to break up with you."  
He continues to stare and you continue to talk on. "I don't want to." You say, "I want to stay with you but I don't want to be bullied anymore."  
Tezuka tilts his head up to look up at the beautiful blue sky. "Then bullying is their second nature." Tezuka said, "There is no reason for you to be afraid to stand up to them. Neither is it to want it to end."  
You nod your head and smile, the bell ringing for the start of class. You get up and stretch out your arms. "Thank you, Tezuka." You say gratefully, "I'm glad…you're my boyfriend."  
Out of the blue you are grabbed and placed into a tight embrace. You can smell the mint of his body shampoo on his body and you can hear his steady heart beat. "If something happens tell me." He says sternly.

You nod you head and inhale his tingling scent before breaking the hug. "If I stay here hugging you, I'll be late for class." You joke.

He nods his head and you head to the door. "I'll see you later." You say cheerfully.

He nods his head once more and watches you leave. That moment of reassurance quickly faded once you were in the classroom. On the board were written in big bold letter: **STUDY HALL**


	6. Chapter 6: Black Wings

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 6: Black Wings**

Your eyes widened as you see the fake smile on all the girls faces. None of the guys bother to look but turn and talk to one another. You turn your head to the class president but he just turns his head as if nothing was happening behind him. "Didn't we tell you before to break up with him?" One of the girls asked in a large group.

"You did." You answer strongly, "But I'm not going to break up with him just because you tell me to."

The girl grabbed you by your front and pulls you an inch away from her face. You can smell fish and you turn your head away from the stench. The girl smirks and pulls you closer. You gag not because of her choking you but because of the smell. "Break up with him or we will break everything you have."  
You cover your nose. "You know, there's a thing that they make these days called 'breathe mints'."  
The girl's face brightens from embarrassment and the guys crackle into a chorus of laughter and smacking one another. The girl turns to look at me glaring now. "Shut up." She says raising her hand but I'm quicker to react.

I smack her hand off my front and get my bag and run. Useless teachers. Yelling filled the halls as the group of girls chased after you. You pulled out your phone but then gasp when another group of girls from the same posse block you. You turn and make another turn down the stair case. You hurry to take off your indoor shoes and put on your normal shoes and race out. As you run out you bump into someone and fell. "Damn it that hurt." Groan the other person.

You scrambled to your feet and bowed. "Sorry, I need to go." You say and when you look up you could see the black wavy hair and sea green eyes.

"Kirihara-San…right?" You say making sure.

He nods his head. "You're Tezuka's girl?"  
He looks beyond you and sees the group of girls running towards you. "Ah, I see." He says.

You turn and gasp you're about to run away but he grabs you by your shirt collar and pulls you back. "Stay here." He says.

"What are you talking-"  
"Shut up and let me do the talking." Kirihara hissed at you.

You kept your mouth shut as the girls came running towards the two of you. "Who are you?" The girl snapped.

Kirihara wrapped his arm around you waist. "Her boyfriend, what of it?" He said with a bad boy attitude.

They gasped and smirked. "Don't think we won't tell Tezuka-Sama about this."  
"Don't bother because he already knows." Kirihara said with a smirk, "Let's go home."  
He pulls you away and you guys walk the opposite direction. "Don't speak." Kirihara says in a hush voice.

You nod you head. When you knew that they were ear shot away. "You should call him and tell him before he gets surprised by the news." Kirihara said.

You nod your head a bit confused. "Why are you helping me Kirihara-San?" You asked.

Kirihara snorted. "Do you really think I'm not going to ask for something in return?" Kirihara asked coming inches away from his face.

"Then what is it you want in return?" You ask him.

He looks you over and then his gaze stops at your lips. "A kiss." He says.

Your eyes widen and he laughs at you. "Calm down, I don't want to kiss some stupid girl." Kirihara said as he walked away, "But you should be more careful about those girls."  
"No shit." You say as you roll your eyes.

He smirks and let out a groan. "Man I'm hungry." He says.

You smile. "Let me treat you to something to eat." You offer, "Since you saved me."  
"Fine."  
"Don't make it expensive now." You say, "I'm not as rich as your friends."  
Kirihara smirks again at you. "Fine, let's get some udon."

You smile and nod your head. He walked in front of you and from his back you could see wings but not the white ones but the black ones. You laugh. It suited him perfectly. "Thank you again." You say,

"Hn." He replies and continues walking.


	7. Chapter 7: Hugs

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 7: Hug**

As you and Kirihara walk to the udon shop you call Tezuka. You hear the ringing of his phone and wait and then hear a click. "Hel-" you start but then hear the sound of the ringing again.

You sigh and then it sends you to his voice mail. It beeps and then your tongue gets tied. "Um…it's me…I'm just calling to tell you that um…what ever the girls say aren't true, it was just a lie that Kirihara-San said to save me. He didn't do anything wrong just to let you know…that's it…bye." And then you hang up.  
"Well you sound smart now don't you?" He says sarcastically.

You roll you eyes as you arrive at the udon shop. You take a set beside each other and order. "So what were you doing so close to our school?" You ask curious.

Kirihara shrugged. "It's none of your business."  
You shrug as well taking that as a good enough answer. "Why were they chasing after you?" Kirihara asks you.

You sigh and rub your neck. "They want me to break up with Tezuka." You say with a sigh, "And they won't stop bullying me until I do."  
"Then do it." Kirihara said.

"But I don't want to break up with him!" You say.

"That's not what I meant." Kirihara said as he folded his napkin.

"Then what are you trying to say?" You ask still confused.  
"Why don't you two pretend to break up so that you can stop being bullied?"  
You drop your chopsticks and face palm yourself. You hadn't even thought of that. "I'm so dumb." You groan.  
"Indeed you are." Kirihara adds on.

You shoot up your head and glare at Kirihara who has his hands up defensively, "I was kidding." He said.

You ease back and let out a sigh. "At least I don't have to deal with them right now." You say.

He nods his head. "Two orders of our famous Udon, Udon!" The cook said placing the orders in front of the two of you.

You lick your lips and grab your chop sticks and start eating. In no time you and Kirihara finish and ready to pay for your bill. "Will you be paying together or separately?" The waiter asked.

"Seperately." Kirihara said before you could say anything.

The waiter nodded his head and walked away. You looked at him with an angry confused look and he just shrugs at you. "I won't allow someone's girlfriend or a girl at that to pay for my meal." Kirihara said as he paid.

You rolled my eyes and paid for mine and we left. You looked at my phone to see that school had just ended. You let out a sigh and holstered my bag higher. "I'll go now." You tell Kirihara.

He nods his head. "Thank you again." You add before you turn, "I owe you one."  
He doesn't reply to you but just turns and walks the opposite direction. Your phone vibrates and you look to see its Tezuka. Your heart starts to race as you answer the call. "Hello." You say.  
"Are you alright?" He asks.

You nod your head as if he could see you. "Yes." You say feeling dumb.

"Where are you right now?" He asked.

"Near the udon shop, I'm about to go back to sch-"  
"Don't." Tezuka answered, "Stay there, I'll take you home."  
"Bu-"  
"Do as I tell you." Tezuka snapped and hung up.

You look at your phone frowning. Well that wasn't what you thought you'd hear.

You let out a sigh and rub your hands together to keep yourself warm. The weather was getting harsher and harsher and was making you numb. You head close to the udon shop and stay by the entrance to stay warm. You blow warm air at your hands to keep them from stiffening. A few minutes Tezuka is jogging towards you with a scowl. "Hello." You say not really sure of what else to say.

Tezuka nods his head and puff so air could be seen coming out his mouth. "Are you alright?" He asked.

You nod your head. "Kirihara-San saved me."  
Tezuka's frown deepened…if that was possible. "I heard." He said in a bitter manner.

You look at him confused. "Did you listen to the message I left you?" You ask him.  
He nods his head. "I've also heard other things."  
You sigh and rolled your eyes, you hated gossip the most. "I'll take you home." Tezuka said.

You hurry behind him trying to match his long strides. Tezuka stops and you ram into his back. You groan and rub your nose and look up to see Tezuka looking at you. "Yes?" You say looking away a bit embarrassed by the way he's staring at you."  
He shakes his head and crosses the street. The two of you reach your house and you head to the front door. "Thank you for taking me home." You say.

"I'll pick you up in the morning."  
You blink your eyes and smile. "Okay."  
As you're unlocking the front door, Tezuka comes from behind and hugs you from behind. You drop your key shocked and turn to see Tezuka with his eyes closed. You hold his arms around you and close your eyes as well. The sound of someone clearing their throat makes both of you look up to see your father looking out the window with his arms crossed. Tezuka unwrapped his arms from around you and you suddenly felt cold. "Bye." You say to Tezuka waving at him.

You smile at his fleeting body and couldn't help but think he was cool.

_But you never thought that it would be the last time you'd see him looking so cool_


	8. Chapter 8: Resonating Song

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 8: Resonating Song**

You wait are you house for Tezuka but he is no where to be found. You call him but are sent straight to voice message. You frown and sigh, it's already five minutes before the bell rings and you hurry to school. "Did you hear?" A group of girls hurrying to school said.

"About what?" One of the girls asked.

"Tezuka-San got into a car accident!"  
You froze and turned to them. "No way!" Another girl screamed.

You blink you eyes and feel a panging feeling. You shook your head trying to clear the thought but the feeling of doubt was in the corner of your heart. You headed to class already late to have everyone staring at you. The hairs on your back prick up. "Go to the principal's office." The teacher said with a look of distress.

You nod your head and head to the principal's office. You wonder why she would be calling you. You enter the room to see Ryuzaki sitting with her hands folded looking distressed. "Sit down." She says.

You nod your head and sit down in the leather seat in front of her. "You are the girl in a relationship with Tezuka correct?"  
You nod your head. "Where is he?" You asked.

The tennis coach sighed. "As you've probably heard from the speculations, Tezuka is in the hospital right now in critical conditions. Currently, his family is overseas. We've contact them but they will not be able to come back for a few months due to business reasons."  
"Then…"  
She nodded her head at you. "I want you to go and care for him for the time being." The principal said, "You will be excused from your classes. Tezuka is a bright child but I do not want him to be alone during this painful time."  
Ryuzaki passed over a sheet of paper with directions. "Here is the hospital." She said, "You can go now if you choose."

You nod your head and hurry out. You look at the directions and hurry to the hospital. You go through the glass doors to the nursing station. "What room is Tezuka Kunimitsu in?" You ask the nurse.  
The nurse types in something and looked up at you. "And what relationship do you have with Kunimitsu-San?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. I was sent by the principal to care for him until his parents are able to come back from overseas." You tell her.

The nurse nodded her head. "Your principal informed us of that." She said, "Room 213. The elevator is to your right." The nurse said pointing in the direction of the elevator.

You nod your head and head to the elevator. It slowly ascends and chimes at the second floor. You step out and head to room 213. The hallway is empty except for one door with a nurse coming out. She looks at you and gasp. "Are you here to see Kunimitsu-San?" The nurse asked.

You nod your head. "Is he alright?" You ask.

She smiles and then frowns. "He's fine except…he's lost his voice and can not move his left hand and his legs. But the doctor said that it's only temporary."  
Your eyes widened. "Thank you." You whisper.

The nurse nods her head and wheels her cart to the next room. You knock on the door and wait a few moments and then open it.

Tezuka is sitting up right in the bed looking out the window. "Good morning." You say with a smile on your face. You look at his covered legs and his left arm lying on his lap. He turns to you and nods. His glasses aren't on and he looks like an entirely different person. "How are you feeling?" You ask.

He grabs the note pad and the pen with his right hand and starts scribbling something down. It's a bit messy but still legible. _Fine_

You smile and nod your head. "I'm glad." You say relieved.

He writes something else down and shows it to you._ Shouldn't you be in class?_

You can't help but laugh. "Ryuzaki-Sensei excused me from my classes."

He nods his head and looks out the window again. "Do you want to go outside?" You ask him.

He shakes his head. You look around and smile. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

Tezuka turns to you confused. You smile and head to the piano in the corner of the room. "I've been taking piano classes for a little bit." You tell him, "Because I wanted you to hear me play. Will you listen?"  
You turn to see him nod his head. You smile and sit down with your back to him. You stretch your fingers and glide your fingers against the keys like silk steps. A soft melody is projected filling the room with loving calm music. As soon as it's come it's gone and you let out a sigh of relief that you didn't mess up. You turn around to see Tezuka scribbling something down. You walk over to him to see what he's written. _It was beautiful_


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 9: Family**

"Ne, Tezuka, do you want some me to peel some apples?" You asked Tezuka showing him the bag of grocery bought apples, "I got some before I came."

Tezuka nodded his head and you peeled the apples and cut them into small pieces. You placed the cut up pieces of apples on his lap and smiled. "There you go." You tell him.  
He nods his head and takes one and pops it into his mouth. There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" You said.

The door opened and the members of the tennis team came in with flowers and food. "How are you?" Fuji asked placing the flowers down.

Tezuka scribbled something down and showed it to Fuji. Fuji nodded his head smiling. "Do you want a hamburger?" Momoshiro asked showing him the back of hamburgers.

Tezuka shook his head and started scribbling something else down and showed it to them. "Practice is alright, but how are you doing?" Oishi asked liked a worried hen he was.

_Fine_

Ryoma stood in the back looking around. Tezuka scribbled something down and showed it to Ryoma. Ryoma came closer to read it. He frowned and then smirked and nodded his head. "I'll be waiting captain."  
You turned curious to see what was written and smiled. _Once I'm out of here, I'll play you Echizen. And once I beat you, I'll make you run one hundred laps._

They talked for a while longer and then left. You smiled and peeled another apple for Tezuka. "They miss you." You say placing the cut up apples on his lap, "You have to try your best to get better."  
He nods his head and looks at his paralyzed arm. You look at his fingers and then see them twitch. You gasp and stood up. "They moved!" You said happily.

He smiles as well. You touch the tip of his finger that moved. "Can you feel my touch?" You ask him.

He lifts his hand and moves it a bit as a so-so. You clap your hands. "Let's try your toes next!" You say pulling the blankets away so you could see his toes.

Tezuka focuses and tries. Suddenly the flex just a tiny bit. You scream in excitement. "You're getting your movement back!" You said, "Try saying something."  
Tezuka opened his mouth but frowns. He lets out a silent sigh and shakes his head. You frown but then smile. "It's okay!" You say enthusiastically, "At least you're getting better!"  
**Next Day**

Today you head to class after a while of not going but doing the working at the hospital with Tezuka. "If it isn't the two timing slut." One of the girls early to school said at you.

You ignore the group of girls and head to class but like always, they won't let you. They block your way to the building. "Move." You say looking at them in the eye, "I don't have time for your childish game."  
She smacks you across the face. "That's for saying that stuff before." She spat at you as you turned your head back.

You ball your hands into fist trying to keep yourself from messing up her face. "Move." You voice shaking with fury, "Class is about to begin.

"I'm fully aware of that." The girl said crossing her arms, "I just don't feel like moving."

"What's the problem here?" You turn around to seen Ryoma and Momoshiro looking at the scene curiously.  
"Nothing, I was just on my way into the school building." You say looking at the girl smugly.

The girl curses and runs back to her posse of girls. You sigh and head inside with the two kohais in toll. "What is it?" You ask turning around knowing they want to ask you something.  
"Have girls been bullying you?" Momoshiro asked concerned.

You sighed. "A bit, but it's fine, I can handle it."  
"And if it gets worst?" Ryoma asked.

You shrugged. "I'll manage."  
Ryoma sighs and takes out his phone. "Give me your number." He tells you in a commanding tone.

One of your brows raise. "Are you hitting on me Ryoma-Kun?" You ask in a joking manner.

Ryoma snorts. "No, just in case you need help."  
You smile at his kind offer and take out your phone and exchange numbers. "No fair Echizen!" Momoshiro said taking out his phone as well, "Trying to act like the super hero."  
Ryoma rolled his eyes at his sempai. You smile enjoying their company. You look at your phone and text Tezuka that you're at school and head to your classroom. Your classes blur past you while all you're thinking about is going to see Tezuka. You're just about to leave when girls are surrounding you. You continue to put on your outdoor shoes and then face them with a cold façade. "What do you want?" You ask holstering up your bag, "I need to go."  
"No you don't." The girl says slamming you into the shoe locker.

You head hits it and your groan and rub the back of your head. You glare at the girl who looks down at you. "What have I done to make you do this?" You ask seriously, "If you say because I took your precious Tezuka-Sama you are unfortunately wrong."  
The girl's face brightens with embarrassment. "Shut up you two timer!"  
You roll your eyes. "First off." You say taking a step forward to the bully, "I am no a two timer. Secondly, I will not shut up."  
You get out of the semi circle and head to the door. The girls behind you are gritting their teeth and one charges at you from behind. You turn your eyes widened. The girl slams her body into yours and you both are on the floor. Suddenly, all the girls are on you trying to land a punch or grab something and ripe it off. You scream kicking and punching them. "Get off of me!" You scream.

Suddenly, there's no more pain and you look up. The tennis members are surrounding you with frowns on their faces. "What the hell do you think you girls are doing Fsuhhh?" Kaidoh asked.

The girls are breathing hard and take steps back. The sound of a camera shutter going off caught everyone's attention making them turn. Inui is taking pictures of the girls. "Even if you run, 100% you still will be caught." He says taking even more pictures of their shocked face.

The girls take are now panicking. You groan sitting up and feeling the bruises and cuts and sigh. Ryoma extends his hand out to you. You smile and get his help up and smile. He nods his head and glares at the girls. "What are you guys waiting for?" He asked the girls, "Shouldn't you be running away by now."  
The girls are muttering something to themselves as they run away. You let out a relieved sigh and rub your aching arms. "Thanks a bunch, I owe you guys one." You say smiling.

Out of no where, everyone hugs you even Kaidoh and we all know he's not a hugging type of person. "You're like our Onee-Chan nya-!" Kikumaru said with a smile on his face.

You can't help but feel like crying. You suck it up but the tears start falling. "BURNING! You made her cry!" Takashi says in a rage.

"NYA!" Kikumaru says shocked.

"Ma, ma!" Oishi says trying to calm them down.

"Momo-Sempai you're squishing me." Ryoma says in pain.  
"Sorry, it's because I didn't see you." Momoshiro says grinning at the seething Ryoma.

Fuji laughs at his kohais. You started crying all out. "I love you guys!" You say hugging them tighter.

They smile and smirk and they hug you back. "We love you back!" They say (mainly Kikumaru) back.


	10. Chapter 10: Road to Recovery

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 10: Road to Recovery**

You opened the door to find the hospital room in chaos. You think of looking at the name plate at the door again but see your boyfriend hurling the vase against the wall shattering it. You rush to shut the door. He turns to you but then turns back and hurls something else at the wall. The wall is already dented the room looked as if a tornado had come and wreaked the whole room. You walk over to him slowly not to startle him. You stand beside him as he picks up the vase with flowers and slams it against the wall. "Stop." You tell him grabbing his hand when he was about to reach for yet another vase.

He glared at you ready to bite your head off. You sigh and hold his hand. "Calm down." You tell him, "I don't know why you're angry or frustrated but you can't vent out your anger like this."

He continued to glare at you and if you didn't know better you would have thought he was trying to burn a hole through you. You grab the notepad and a pen and put it to his lap. "Tell me." You tell him quietly.

He looks down at it and slaps it off making it hit the window. You sigh and head over to the other side of the bed and pick up the pen and notepad. "So you're frustrated that you can't talk or walk or use your other arm?" You ask him.

You turn to him to see him looking stubbornly out the window. You chuckle and grab a rag and head to the wall with all the spilt water. "Ne, I don't know if you know this or not but I broke my leg when I was younger," You tell him, "It was horrible. And when they tried to align my broken bone together it was excruciating!"  
You continue to wipe up the mess as you speak. "I was glad when it was over and when I went back to school all the kids looked at my broken leg as if I was the coolest person there.

You picked up the broken vase shards. "But when everyone went out to play…I was stuck to play by myself. I was lonely watching everyone else play and have fun while I was stuck sitting."  
You throw the broken shards into the disposal bin and pick up the wet rag. "I was frustrated." You said.

As you turn to face him you can see his eyes observing you like a hawk. You laugh to yourself. "I don't know if you're having the same feeling as I am but…I want you to understand, that you shouldn't act like this."  
You entwine your fingers with his. "Because I'm here to keep you company." You said with a smile.

He lets out a silent sigh and gives my hand a small squeeze. The feeling makes your heart flutter and brings a smile to your face. "Ne, I heard some rumors about how you got into the accident." You said looking him in the eye, "At school."

He continued to stare at you. "A girl was running for her ball out in the street and a car came," You say, "and you pushed the girl out of the way since there was not enough time to react and let yourself get hit by the car instead of the little girl."  
He nodded his head. "You're so brave." You laugh, "I wish I could be as brave as you."  
His mouth opens and there's a knock at the door. "The doors open." You call.

The door slides open and the people of the tennis team come in. You smile seeing a small girl behind them. "And who's this?" You ask.

Momoshiro smirks. "An adorable little visitor for the captain." He answers.

You moved so the girl could sit on the stool. She was around five or six holding a few flowers she must have taken from a flower bed somewhere. "Thank you Onii-Chan for saving me." The girl said making sniffling noises, "Sora is sorry Onii-Chan got hurt! Sora will be careful next time! So don't be mad at her!"  
The girl began to cry. She pursed her lips together to keep her moans silent. Tezuka frowned and opened his eyes but nothing came out. He opened his mouth again and your heart skipped. "do….wor….r-ry." He struggled.

Everyone screamed and squealed hearing Tezuka speaking. The girl smiled and her cries instantly stopped and she left with a smile on her face. The door shut behind the girl and everyone was pumped. "Ne, why not trying to walk nya?" Kikumaru asked.

Tezuka nodded his head. Inui on one side and Momoshiro on the other held onto Tezuka to see if he could walk. His legs were like jelly but he could move his legs sloppily. You screamed happily. "What about your hand?" You ask.

Tezuka stares at his right hand concentrating. The wrist rises but then quickly drops. You clap your hands. "You're getting so close!" You said.

**A Few Months Later**

You knocked on Tezuka's door waiting for him to answer. "Come…in." He says in a whisper.

You smile and opened the door showing him the bag of apples. "I got apples." You say happily.

He nods his head. You sit beside him and start to cut up the apples. "How's your therapy been?" You ask trying to make conversation.

"Good." He whispers.

Your heart flutters hearing his voice. He can now walk but he has to use crutches and his arm is getting feeling but it still has a numbing feeling. You place the plate of apples on his laps. "Bon appetite!" You say.

He nods his head and eats the apples. You smile seeing the content look on his face. "I'm glad you're getting better." You whisper.

He looks up and smiles and nods his head.


	11. Chapter 11: School

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 11: School**

Tezuka had been released from the hospital and today is his first day back. People have already hung signs everywhere saying welcome back and things down that line. Girls still give you looks but they are too busy looking at the person to your left to do anything more. You scoot over because you don't want to be pushed by those annoying fan girls only to be pushed so far from your boyfriend you can only see him from afar. You sigh as you head to class. "What's wrong?" Oishi asked you looking concerned.

You smile and shake your head. "Nothing, just the fan girls are a bit irritating."  
Oishi chuckles and nods his head in agreement. "It'll be like that for a couple of days during practice."  
You groan and place your head on your desk. "Ne, do you know what high school you want to apply for nya?" Kikumaru asked.

You face palm yourself and groan. You had forgotten all about that since Tezuka was in the hospital. "Ma, ma, we still have a few more months till we have to turn in our applications." Oishi said trying to comfort you.

"Do you know where you want to go?" You asked the golden pair.

They turned to each other and smiled. "We're planning on going on to one of the high schools with tennis." Kikumaru said.

You frown. You didn't know, what did you want to do? You turn to see Tezuka walk in. You hadn't asked him what high school he was going. Did you want to go to the same high school as him? You groan and place your head on the cool desk. "Cheer up!" Kikumaru said patting your back.

"Mm." You grumble to him.

School ended smoothly but you barely go time alone with Tezuka. You sigh as you get the tennis balls and carry them to the courts. "Sempai, what are you doing?"  
You turn to see Momoshiro looking at your curiously. You smile and show him one of the many baskets of tennis balls. "Just setting up for you guys." You answer.

He smiles and takes if from you before you can protest. "Then I'll help you." He answers.

You smile and nod your head and go back to the shed to get the others. "Sempai?"  
You turn to see Ryoma poking his head from the door. "What's up?" You ask.

He comes up and grabs the basket in your hand. "I'll take that." He said and left.

You look at the door confused. What was with everyone today? You head out of the shed and hear squeals and screams. You sigh and sit down on the bench and watch the practice from afar. You looked and counted the members on the court but one person was missing. "Boo!"

You screamed and jumped up and turn around to see Fuji behind you chuckling. "You scared the heck out me!" You say.

Fuji sits down. "It was funny."  
You roll your eyes and sit beside him. "What's wrong? You look down." He says.

You turn to see him staring at you. You sigh and put your head in your hands. "Do you know where you want to go for high school?"  
He pondered this for a moment and shrugged. "I have an idea but nothing more than that."  
You look back at the courts to see Tezuka serving. "Do you think he wants me to go to the same high school as him?"  
Tezuka threw the ball up and slammed it into the opponent's court. "Not if it isn't what you want."  
You turn to him confused. "He isn't the type of person to cheat. He would probably be happy for the two of you to go to the same high school but, if it makes you unhappy, he doesn't want to keep you attached."  
Your face turned red. "Are you saying that he thinks I'm extra weight?"  
Fuji shook his head. "No, he doesn't want to be your extra weight."  
Your eyes widened and you sit back down and groan. "I don't know what I want anymore."  
Fuji chuckled and patted your head. "You'll figure it out soon."  
He stood up and stretched his arms. "I need to go now, I'll talk to you later."  
You nod your head and watch as he leaves. You sigh and watch Tezuka hit the ball. You look up at the sky and sigh. "What do I want?" You mumble.

Practice ended but the number of girls had reduced greatly. "Good job!" You say smiling handing them their towels.

They nod their heads and wipe their sweat. You hand Tezuka his as he sits on the bench. "How is it?" You ask.

He nods his head and stretches his legs. "Alright." He said.

You smile and nod your head. "Ne, do you want to grab something to eat after this?" You ask him.

He looks up and nods his head. "Can we come too?" Kikumaru and Momoshiro asked.

You couldn't help but laugh and nodded your head. "The more the merrier!" You say.

"YES!" They screamed.

And before you knew it, all the members of the tennis team had come to eat. You guys went to the local hamburger shop to eat. "DELICIOUS!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Sushi is better." Kawamaru muttered but ate his hamburger nonetheless.

You laugh and eat as well. Tezuka stares at you intensely making you feel insecure. "Is there something on my face?" You ask him.

He shakes his head. "I'm wondering why you wanted to go out to eat."  
You swallow. "Both to congratulate you back to school and because I have a question for you."  
"What do you want to ask?" He asked.

You blushed. "Um…I was wondering wh-"  
"Ne, let's play a game nya!" Kikumaru declared.

You turned to see Kikumaru stating the rules and the next thing you see are guys stuffing their faces with fries until they can't fit anymore. Ryoma was first to lose and the winner was Momoshiro but he ended up vomiting afterwards. You started laughing hard your stomach started hurting. Momoshiro ended up eating more food paid by everyone else who was in the contest. And like every good day, they had to leave back to their homes. "See you tomorrow!" They said and they went their separate ways.

Tezuka and you went your own way. Your heart was racing as you walked to your house. "Um…are you okay?" You ask him.

He nods his head. You look at the now darkening sky and smile. "Where do you want to go for high school?" You ask him.

He turns and looks up at the sky as well and shrugs. "I may end up going to Germany."  
Your eyes widened and you turned to see him still staring at the sky in front of him. "Germany huh?" You say trying to keep the sadness from your voice, "So you're going to become a professional then?"  
He nods his head. "I will."  
You smile and walk in front of him and turn and smile. "Then I'll be rooting you on!" You say showing him a thumbs up.

He doesn't say anything but walks faster and places a sudden kiss on your lips. You stop and drop your bag. He releases you from his spell but continues to stare into your eyes. He stops after realizing he was staring and walks towards your house. "Hurry, before you Oto-San starts stating that I did something to you." He said.

You smile and touch your lips not sure if it was a dream or not. "Hai!" You say and follow after him.


	12. Chapter 12: Amusement Park

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 12: Amusement Park**

You were shocked when Tezuka called you. You fumbled with your phone as you tried to answer. "He-hello?" You stuttered feeling your face heat up at your pathetic state.

"Are you free right now?" He asked.

You nod your head and then face palm yourself realizing he can't see you. "Yes, why?"  
"Do you want to come with me to the amusement park?" He asks.

You gasped thrilled. "Yes!" You answer as you bounce on your bed.

"Then I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Okay, bye."  
And he hung up. You squealed with delight and hurried to find clothes that would suit the occasion. As you look through your closet you stop to think that this was one of the few times that you've been on a date with Tezuka. You blushed and started to giggle. As you were doing your finishing touches on your make up your mother comes up with a smile on your face. "Tezuka-Kun is here." She says.

You blush and hurry down stairs. You smile seeing him in his casual wear and wave your parents goodbye. "Sorry if I kept you waiting." You tell him.  
He shakes his head and you follow him to the train station. As the two of you waited you looked around for something to talk about. "How come you decided to take us to the amusement park?" You ask him.  
"Oishi gave me tickets." He answered.

You nod your head and smile. The train finally arrives and the two of you head inside. But sadly, it is packed and people are pressed together. You feel awkward as you are squished between Tezuka and a whole bunch of other people. You let out a squeak as you feeling someone groping you. You grip on the front of Tezuka's shirt tightens. "Someone is touching me." You whisper freaked out.

Tezuka's brows furry and he pulls you towards the side of the train blocking you from everyone and anyone. You blush at the closeness you and his face. "Thank you." You said blushing like crazy.

His warm breath tickled your neck. After an excruciating long train ride, you two finally arrive at the amusement park. You squeal with glee as you scan the entrance. "I haven't been to an amusement park in so long!" You tell him.

Tezuka pushes up his glasses and makes a noise of agreement. You two head inside and look at the map at what you should do first. "Hmmm…what do you want to ride?" You ask him.  
"Doesn't matter, it's up to you." He says.

You concentrate on the map thinking intently. "Let's go on this!" You say pointing to the large roller coaster.

He nods his head and the two of you make your way to the ride. The line is long but fast so you and him wait. You look around to find a topic. "It's great weather ne?" You say with a smile on your face.

"Hn." He answers looking forward at nothing in particular.

You groan inwardly but smile trying to keep the conversation alive. "So how's everything going at home?"  
"Fine." He answers.

You nod your head. "Um…do anything interesting lately?"  
"Not in particular."  
"Eaten anything unique lately?"  
"No."  
"How's life?"  
"Swell." He answers.

You frown thinking of something else to ask him. "How's your parents? I haven't seen them in a while."  
"They're fine. They're busy with business trips overseas."  
You nod your head. "That must be cool having the house to yourself."  
"I guess."  
After a while you gave up and the two of you finally made it to the ride. The two of you are buckled in and the ride is off. "This is great!" You said hyped up.

You turn to him to see him with his regular blank façade. "Are you okay?" You ask him.

"Fine." He answers.

And then your drop. You scream with delight as you plunge down. You go through a series of loops and ascend high into the heavens and then plunge back down going sideways while doing multiple twists and loops. At the end your heart is nearly jumping out of your chest. "That was fun!" You say as you get out.  
Tezuka doesn't answer. You turn to him confused to see his face pale. You gasp. "You don't like rollercoasters?"  
Tezuka rushed to the trashcan and barfed. This was a new experienced. You had never seen Tezuka barf and been sick of anything. "Are you okay?" You ask him as you hand him the bottle of water.

"I'll be fine." He says taking a sip.  
You frown unhappy. "You should have told me that you didn't like rollercoasters."  
"I said I'll be fine." He repeats.  
You roll your eyes. "Sure you are."  
You glares at you and you just brush the look away. "Really, even if you are prideful, telling me that you get sick on rollercoasters is better than vomiting in a trashcan with strangers watching you."

"Whatever." He says bitterly.

You let out sigh and pull his head down to your lap. "What are you-"  
"You can take a nap, it'll make you feel better. And when you're all better we can do something we both enjoy."  
He grumbled something incoherent and soon was fast asleep on your lap. You smile and carefully remove his glasses to keep him from awaking and admire his face. You always thought he was handsome but even more so that you can see it so close. You blush at your stalker like actions and turn your gaze from his sleeping face. You look up to see people giggling and pointing at the two of you and thinking about what they were saying. You blush at the thought and just look down.

Tezuka opened his eyes and sat up and stretched. He looks up to find you fast sleep. He chuckles and gently pulls you to him so you're resting on his shoulder. This time, he's the one who is staring and admiring your sleeping expressions. And when you wake up, all you can see is his back. You sit straight only to find that you are on his back being carried home. "How long have I been asleep?" You asked feeling embarrassed.

"A while." He answers.

You drop your head depressed. A once in a life time thing and you mess it up by falling asleep. You let out a sigh and rest your head on his shoulder. "Sorry." You whisper.

Tezuka turns his head slightly his brow rising. "Why?" He asked.

"Because we barely got to spend time together at the amusement park," You say pouting, "I wanted to go on a lot of rides with you."  
Tezuka laughed causing you to look at him strangely. "Good thing their all year."  
You look at him confused and then you gasped. Tezuka nods his head. "We can go all year, anytime you want to go." He says.

You squeal with delight and hug him. Though you wonder as he carries you home, why is he suddenly changing into such a nice boyfriend? Though you have no problem with it, you're just curious.


	13. Chapter 13: Skype

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 13: Skype**

You sighed. You didn't understand, you had studied hard for the past who knows how many nights yet you still had trouble understanding the formulas for math. No matter how many times you memorized it, it made no sense. You sighed and looked at you phone. Tezuka was the top student but you weren't sure whether you should call him or not. Your fingers itched to dial his number you had by memory. You pick up your phone and dial his number. If he didn't pick up after the second ring, you would hang up. You pressed call and you waited…ring…ring…

You sighed, as you were about to hang up a husky voice tickled your ear. "Hello." He answered.

You fidgeted though you knew he didn't see. "Hello." You answer.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Um…are you busy."  
There was a moment's pause. "No."  
"Then…do you mind helping me with math? I don't understand the formulas." You tell him.

"What are you having trouble on?"  
"All of it." You say sadly feeling pathetic.

"Study and memorize all the formulas."  
"I tried but, I don't see the point if I don't understand what equations to use them."  
He was quiet. "Do you have skype."  
"Skype?" You say.

"Yes."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Turn it on, I'll call you."  
You sit up shocked. "Why?" You ask.

"You learn visually correct?" He asks.

You nod your head. "Then if I do the equations and you see how I use them, you may understand how to do the formulas and see which ones are used for certain equations."  
You nod your head again though he doesn't see it and turns on your computer. You look down at yourself to see your pajamas. You turn red at the thought. You hurry to get a sweater. Soon enough Tezuka is on your screen. You blush and smile. "Hello."  
He nods his head and pushes up his glasses. "Pay close attention."  
You nod your head attentively. "So for the first equation you….

**A Few Hours Later**

"Do you understand?" He asks.

You nod your head with a large smile on your face. "Yeah! I understand it!"  
Tezuka nods his head with a triumph smile. "Good."  
You let out a yawn and look at the time. Already 1 in the morning. "It's already one, you should go to bed." He said.

You nod your head, your lids feeling heavy. "I'll go to be in a little bit." You say quietly.

Tezuka nodded his head. "Is there anything else you need help with?"  
You shake your head. "Not that I know of."  
He nods his head. "I'll be back, I need to get something."  
You nod your head and wait seeing a bit of his room. His room plain and simple. You lean your head on your desk and your eyes slowly closing. And then you're asleep. He returns seeing you sleeping on your desk quietly he watches. He sighs and takes of his glasses and stretches. "Good night." He whispers.


	14. Chapter 14: Fireworks

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 14: Fireworks**

"Ne, let's go see the fireworks!" Momoshiro suggested one day after practice seeing a flyer.

You listen as Momoshiro talks happily about the fireworks. "I can't go, I'm busy that day." Fuji said, "My sisters want me to go with them somewhere."  
Kikumaru nodded his head. "Mine too nya~! I wish I could go though!"  
Momoshiro turned to Ryoma who shook his head. "I'm busy that day too."  
One by one the team members shook their heads sadly until Momoshiro showed puppy eyes to you. You smile. "I'm free that day."  
His back straightens and his eyes twinkle. "Really?" He asked grabbing your hands.

You shake your head. Momoshiro nodded his head happily. "Yosh! Then me and (y/n)-Sempai will be off to see the fireworks!"  
You nod your head and turn to Tezuka who has his usual scowl on his face and smile at him.

Momoshiro and you walk to where the fireworks are to be held and spend the rest of the afternoon there. "So how have your classes been?" You ask him.

He shrugs. "Good, better than before."  
You nod your head. "Do you know what High School you want to attend?"  
He shakes his head. "There are so many choices. What about you Sempai?"  
You thought if over and shrugged your shoulders. "I want to be somewhere not too far…I don't want to be too far from home you know?"  
"You know the captain might go to Germany?"  
You nod your head your smile slowly turning sad. "I know…but it's fine." You say with a smile, "I don't want to hold him back.  
Momoshiro nodded his head. "I know what you mean Sempai."  
You nod your head happy that he understood and the two of your walk around the area looking at the vendors. You turn to see that he is already taller then you and whistle. He gives you strange look. "You sure are tall." You say.

He blushes and chuckles. "Thanks, I've been drinking my milk every night!"  
You laugh. "I guess I should start getting into that habit again if I want to get taller."  
"That's never going to happen Sempai." Momoshiro said.

"Eh? Why not?" You ask shocked.

Momoshiro messed with your hair. "Because you're going to end up a squirt."  
You gasp and pout at your kohai. "Mou!"

He puts up his hands in front of him. "Ma, ma, I was kidding Sempai! Mmmm…as an apology, I'll get you some cotton candy."  
"Eh? Wait-"  
But before you could say more he dashed off to the cotton candy vendor. You let out a sigh and sit down. "Mou," You say sounding exhausted.

You watch as couples passed by and think what if Tezuka was here with you. You let out a sigh and shake your head. "Hey, are you waiting for someone?" A group of guys asked.

You look up and nod your head. You hated these type of people, they always irritated you and no matter how many times you said no, they wouldn't take it as an answer. "Yes, my friend." You answer.

"Oh~ Is she cute?"  
"Yes, she's the cutest thing you've ever seen." You say.

The guys whistle. "You mind if we met this friend of yours?" They ask.

You let out a sigh. "Not at all, but do not be shocked."  
The guys laughed and sat REALLY close to you. You scoot over only to find the edge. You can feel him move ready to wrap his arm around your shoulder. You get up. "Ah, she texted me, I need to go." You say and hurry off before they could keep your there a moment longer.

You let out a sigh obviously frustrated. "Geez." You say looking at your phone and groan remembering that you never bothered to get his number.

You let out yet another sigh and shrug. You walk around as if you were against the world. No one paid attention to you. Shoulders bumping and noises all around you. You were somehow feeling dizzy ready to collapse. Your feet stumbled and then something grabbed your upper arm keeping you up. "What are you doing?"  
You look up to find Tezuka behind you pushing up his glasses. "Tezuka?" You say your mouth feeling dry.

"Where is Momoshiro?" He asked.

"He went to get cotton candy. I was sitting down and then a bunch of guys came over and I left. I don't have his number either."  
"Are you sick?" He asks.

You shake your head. "I'm fine…I guess all this noise was making me a bit dizzy."  
You let out a squeal as he picks you up like a bag of potatoes. You wrap your hands around his neck tightly. "What are you doing?" You asked from his sudden action.

"Keeping you from being trampled on."

You blush. "I'm not that short!" You shot back.

He chuckles his rare chuckle and smirks. "At the moment you are."  
You roll your eyes but allow him to carry you through the crowd. People aww and smile seeing the two of you acting like a couple. You hide your face in his shoulder. Suddenly, lights fill the sky and the thundering sound booms in your ears. You look up and see the fireworks. You smile. "Look." You gasp, "Their beautiful!"  
He nods his head and looks up watching it with you. You look down to see him looking instead of the fireworks is looking at you. You can't hid the blush you find his face desirable and you stroke his cheek. He keeps his hands around you but squeezes. He looks up, his eyes softened with a curious look. You can't help but laugh at this foreign expression. You lean down and kiss him. He kissed you back. You smile and run your fingers through his hair. Even through the sounds and the lights and the crowds of people, you felt as if it was only you and him there.

_Momoshiro dropped the cotton candy seeing the lips met._


	15. Chapter 15: Double Date

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 15: Double Date**

It came out of nowhere shocking you and almost everybody in the whole school. "Eh? You and Sakuno-Chan?" Momoshiro said shocked.

Ryoma shrugged. "Are you jealous that I got a girlfriend before you Sempai?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro glared at Ryoma. "It's just unfair!" Momoshiro whined.

You patted him in the shoulder. "It's okay Momoshiro."  
He sighed. The bell rang for class to begin ending morning practice. You headed for your shoe locker to find Sakuno waiting there. "Good morning Sakuno-Chan." You greet her.

She bows. "Good morning Sempai."  
A blush covered her face making you laugh. "What's up?" You ask as you get your shoes.

Sakuno twiddled her fingers. "Um…you heard about me and Ryoma-Kun right?" She asked.

You nodded your head. "Yeah, it was a shock to everyone."  
Sakuno nodded her head. "Well…I've never dated anyone before…and I was wondering…since you're dating Tezuka-Sempai that you could help me…with some advice."  
You turn to see her red and you pat her head and smile. "Leave it to your Sempai!" You tell her.

"Well first, give me your number." You tell her whipping out your phone.

She nods her head and gives you her number.

All through the day (between classes and during breaks of course!) you and Sakuno texted. "Who are you texting nya?" Kikumaru asked looking over your shoulder.

You stick your tongue out. "None of your business Kikumaru."  
He gives you a pout but doesn't pursue the topic any longer. As you walked home, you also texted Sakuno.

Sakuno: Sempai what about dates?

(Y/N): What about them?

Sakuno: I was wondering when the appropriate time to have a date would be.

(Y/N): Well whenever you feel ready. ^_^

Sakuno: What exactly do you do on a date? I'm not very sure

(Y/N): Well hmm…I'm not really sure how to explain it.

Sakuno: Then can I ask you a favor Sempai? _ Could we go on a double date together?

(Y/N): What do you mean?

Sakuno: Mmmm _ You and Tezuka-Sempai and Me and Ryoma-Kun.

You stop and stare at your phone and smiled. (Y/N) Sure!

**The Next Day**

"I'm sorry for forcing you to do this." You whisper to Tezuka as the two of your head inside the amusement park.  
He shook his head. "It's fine."

You smiled and waved at Sakuno and Ryoma when you saw them inside. "So where shall we go first?" You ask showing Sakuno the map.

She blushed and fidgeted. "Merry-go-round." She said.

You nod your head. "Let's go!" You said.

The boys just followed you and Sakuno behind. As you head to the merry-go-round you look at your phone. "Ah sorry Sakuno-Chan! Me and Tezuka have something to do. We'll leave the two of you alone."

You take Tezuka by the arm and the two of you walk away. "What's the point of going in if we just leave them?" Tezuka asked.

You smile. "Mmmm…so the two of them can have privacy!"  
Tezuka nods his head. He pushes up his glasses and looks around. "Where do you want to go now then?"

You look at the map. "I'm not sure." You answer.

Tezuka looked at the map. "Why not the Ferris wheel?"  
"You won't get sick on it?" you asked worried.

He sighs and pulls you with him. "I'll done fine."  
The two of you head inside the cart and watch everyone from high above. "Wow!" You say excited, "This is awesome."  
"Mm." He answers.

You turn to find his eyes are closed. You sit beside him worried. "Are you feeling sick?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "Just tired."  
You frown and you pull him down so his head is on your lap. "You can sleep for a bit." You tell him." You must be busy studying."

He nods his head. "Thank you." He says.

You nod your head. "No problem."  
You stay in silence and the silence somehow irritates you and you begin humming. "What song is that?" He asked.

You stop. "Ah did I wake you?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "It's wonderful." He says, "Where did you learn it from?"  
"Mmm…I don't remember."  
Tezuka let out a snorting noise. "It's wonderful."  
You blush at his once in a life time compliment. "Thank you."  
You continue humming until the ride is over. It soon ends and the two of you get off. "It's kind of hot." You say fanning yourself with your hand. "Let's get ice scream then." He says.

You follow him and the two of your get ice cream. You get rocky road while he gets plain vanilla. "What's wrong?" He asks you seeing your stare.

"Is vanilla that good? It tastes so plain."  
Tezuka shrugged. "You want to try it?"  
You look down and blush. "Sure…but you have to try mine as well."  
"Fine."  
The two of you share and you smile at the sweet taste. "It's so sweet." He says.  
"Is sweet bad?" You ask.

He shakes his head. You laugh. "You're so weird."  
**Hours Later**

You let out a yawn and the two of you meet up with Ryoma and Sakuno. "How was your guys' date?"  
Sakuno blushed and fidgeted. Ryoma looked away. You look down to see that their hands are intertwined. You smile. "Let's go home?" You ask them.  
They nod their heads and you hurry to take the bus home. Sakuno and Ryoma fell asleep leaving you and Tezuka awake. You chuckle and watch them sleep. "That's adorable." You say.

He nods his head. You yawn and your head feels strangely heavy. Your eye lids begin to droop and then you were out and now leaning on Tezuka.

You wake up to find the sky dark and once again on Tezuka's back. You straightened your back befuddled. "Wait, wait, wait, why am I on your back?" You ask flustered and embarrassed.

"You wouldn't wake up." He answered.

Your face reddened. "I'm so sorry!" You apologize.

He shakes his head. "It's fine."  
You cover your face embarrassed. "Did they get home fine?" You asked.

Tezuka nods his head. "Just fine."

You smile. "I'm glad it went well."  
"Mm."  
The two of you reach home to find your father waiting at the door. You cover your face embarrassed. "Why don't you pick up your phone?" He asked.

You gasp and take your phone out to find 10 miss calls from your father. "Um…I fell asleep."  
"I can see that." He said irritated."  
You gulp down the lump in your throat worried. "Sorry dad." You tell him honestly.

He crosses his arms. "Get inside." He commands.

"But-"  
"Get inside, I must have a word with your boyfriend."  
"But-"  
Tezuka puts his hand on your shoulder and shakes his head. You sigh and head inside not without giving your father a look.

Tezuka bows to your father. "Good evening. I am sorry I kept your daughter out for such a long time."

The father grunted in reply. "Next time I won't let your out so easily."  
"Won't you come in for dinner?" Your mother intruded in.

"Okaa-San!"  
"I wouldn't like to intrude."  
"If my wife asked then you aren't!" Your father said.

Tezuka nodded his head. "Then if you don't mind, I'll come in for dinner."  
Your mother smiled and beckoned him inside.


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner with the Family

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 16: Dinner with the Family**

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Tezuka said with a bow.

"No need to be so formal!" Your mother said, "I'm glad you could come in! (Y/N) talks about you all the time!"  
"Okaa-San!" You said embarrassed by her comment.

"Hmph leave after eating." Your father said showing that he was angered by your mother's decision.

"Ma, ma don't you want to learn what kind of boy Tezuka-Kun is?" Your mother asked.

Your father pondered over this. "I guess, I'm a tad interested." He muttered.

Your mother clapped her hands. "There you go! Now Tezuka-Kun you can go up to (Y/N) until dinner is ready."  
"Alone?" Your father said shocked.

"Oto-San! I'm old enough to have friends in my room."  
"But he is not just a mere friend."  
You rolled your eyes. "Do no worry, I wouldn't think of doing anything of the sort to your daughter."  
"He even has manners! I can't wait for you to be my son-in-law!" Your mother said.

"Okaa-San!" You screamed.

She giggled. You push Tezuka up the stairs. "I'll leave before you cause me anymore embarrassment."  
"Oh, maybe after dinner, we can show him your baby pictures!"  
You shut the door to your bed room and let out a sigh. Tezuka looks around your room and you find yourself self-conscious. "Sorry I haven't had the time to clean my room."  
Tezuka shook his head. "Your room isn't what I would expect it to be." Tezuka said.

"Oh? What did you expect me to have in here?"  
"Stuff animals…lots."  
You laugh. "I have a few."  
"Make up and all those women like things."  
"I have a bit but not as much as some girls."

Tezuka sat on your bed. You sit at your desk and twiddle your fingers not sure what to say. "Your father is an interesting man." Tezuka says.

You nod your head. "Odd more like it."  
"He cares a lot about you." Tezuka says.

You nod your head. "I know."

Tezuka gets up and walks over to you. You look up blushing. Tezuka touches your hair and runs it through his fingers. You turn your gaze downward embarrassed. There is a knock at the door. "It's time to eat." You mother calls.

"We'll be done in a sec." You reply back.

Tezuka steps back towards the door. "Shall we?" He asks.

You nod your head and lead him to the dining room. "So tell me about yourself Tezuka-Kun." Your mother says.  
"Well what would you like to know?" Tezuka asks back.

Your father frowns and drinks his beer. "Do you play any sports?" She asks.

"Yes, I play tennis."  
"Are you any good?" Your father asks, his face already turning red.

"He's captain." You tell your father.

"That's amazing!" Your mother says.

Tezuka nods his head. "Thank you."

And the conversation continued until the end of dinner. Your father retired earlier than expected because of the booze. "Ah it's already 8!" Your mother pointed out.

"I'll walk him to the door." You say getting up.

Tezuka bows. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."  
"Come back again Tezuka-Kun." Your mother says.

You walk Tezuka out the door and close it behind you. "I'll see you tomorrow." You tell him.  
He nods his head. "Good night."  
Tezuka stares at you and you stare back. "Um…" You say uncomfortably.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks bluntly.

Your face turns red in an instant. You nod your head feverishly. He walks back and you shut your eyes waiting to feel his lips on yours. But instead you find it on your forehead. You look up to find him playing with your hair again. He looks at you again and lowers his head and kisses your lips. "Good night." He whispers and walks off.

"Good night."


	17. Chapter 17: Seiichi Yukimaru

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 17: Seiichi Yukimaru**

You were called into the principal's office and you were nervous. You wondered what you did wrong. You mind buzzed and you barely heard the principal call your name. You looked up and stuttered a greeting and followed her into her office. You fidgeted in front of her trying to keep from looking up at her. "Y/N, do you remember who Seiichi Yukimaru is?"

You look up and nod your head. "The captain of Rikkai Dai."  
She nodded her head. "I need you to go and visit him at the hospital."  
You looked at her confused. "Why not have Tezuka go?" You ask.

She shook her head. "He is busy at the moment."  
You nodded your head understanding fully that Tezuka was busy with work as well. "Alright then." You tell her.

She nods her head and hands you a package. "A gift to him."  
You nod your head and take it along with a map to the hospital. As school end you head off to the hospital. "Umm what room is Seeichi Yukimaru?" You ask.

"213." The nurse at the counter said.

You nod your head and head up the elevator. You get out and look for the room. You knock on the door and a voice beckons you in. You open the door to see a young man wearing sky blue pajamas. His hair in waves and resembled the ocean. He looked at you honestly curious. "Who are you?" He asked.

You bow flustered and show him the gift. "I'm here to represent Seigaku."  
He laughs at you and takes the gift and opens it. He smiles. "Would you like one?" He asked holding a bag of cookies to you.

You shake your head. "How are you feeling Yukimaru-San?" You ask.

He nods his head and takes a bite out of the cookie and smiles. "Good, if I don't do anything strenuous I should be out in a few weeks."  
You smile and nod your head. "I'm glad." You say.

He looks at you and nods his head. "How rude of me, I don't even know your name!"

You laugh at his expression. "My name is Y/N."  
He smiles. "A pretty name."  
You blush. No one, not even Tezuka has said that to you before. "Um…Thank you."  
He smiles and nods his head. The two of you talk about school, the weather, and tennis. "By chance are you Tezuka's girlfriend?" He asks.

You nod your head. He chuckles. "How is it?"  
You look at him confused. He looks back at you with the same expression. "Haven't you heard?"  
You shake his head. "What?"  
"It is set he will be leaving for Germany after he finishes at Seigaku."  
Your body becomes ridged. He covers his mouth regretting what he said. "Ah, I guess he hasn't told you yet." He said softly.

You nod your head slowly. He sighs. "Sorry."  
You shake your head and get up. "It's alright. Um…I need to go now."  
He nods his head and looks outside to find the sun already setting. "Be careful."  
You nod your head and head out feeling numb.

How come he knew and you didn't? Why didn't Tezuka bother to tell you? You looked at your phone. There was only a few months until the school end yet Tezuka didn't even bother to tell you. It was breezy outside but you didn't care as the wind pulled at your hair. You hugged yourself as you walked home. You continued walking finding no one around the neighborhood short cut. You sigh and quicken your pace. You stop hearing footsteps behind you. You continue walking without looking back. The hairs at the back of your neck rising. You continue to walk but the steps where getting closer. You don't know what made you turn but you did and it made you scream. They jump back startled as well. "The hell?" He cursed.

You blink to find Momoshiro starting at you. "Momoshiro?"  
"Ehhh? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"A short cut home."  
Momoshiro looked at his watch. "You shouldn't be here so late."  
You nod your head. "I went to visit someone at the hospital…"  
The conversation you had with Yukimaru came back and your body became numb again. "Oh…well it's pretty cold outside, you better hurry home. I can take you if you want." He offered.

You don't reply and your feet become rooted there. He looked at you and walks closer and looks at you. "Are you okay Sempai?"  
Out of nowhere tears begin to stream. You rub at them furiously but they continue to fall. You grit your teeth in frustration feeling weak. Suddenly, you are put into a warm embrace. "Let it all out Sempai."  
Your eyes widened and just that you cry into his chest. Crying and crying just like a baby. But soon, he won't even be there to hold you. Everyone will leave and you will be the only one who hasn't made up your mind of what you want.


	18. Chapter 18: Fever

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 18: Fever**

You don't really know how but you ended up at Momoshiro-Kun's house. "Um…why am I here?" You asked when you woke up.  
Momoshiro tossed you a water bottle. "You fell asleep and since I didn't know where you lived, I took you home. Don't worry my parents are out still."  
You nod your head and take a sip. You felt ashamed that you fainted after crying your eyes out. He sits beside you and flips on the TV not even bothering to mention it to you. "Whenever you're ready I'll take you home." He said.

You nod your head. "Thanks." You reply back.

He nods his head and sips his soda. You look down at your bottle, fascinated. Momoshiro's phone rang and he got up to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hello Sempai…yeah…no, she's here."  
You looked up confused to see him handing you the phone. "For you." He says.

You get up to hear his voice. "Your parents called me. I told them you were with me."  
"Sorry…my phone died."  
"I can see that. Why are you at Momoshiro's house?"  
"I got a bit dizzy."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to go home soon."  
"I'll pick you up-"  
"No, it's fine Momoshiro-Kun will take me home." You butted in.

It's silent on the other side but then when he answers, its with his monotone voice. "Alright, text me when your home."  
"Alright." And you hung up.

Your heart was aching again. "I'm taking you home now?" Momoshiro asked.

You shake your head. "It's fine, I don't want to bother you."  
Momoshiro ruffled your hair. "It's fine, if you were bothering me, I wouldn't bother asking."

You smiled and nodded your head. As the two of you headed out you found that the wind had brought the rain. You sigh and look at your thin summer uniform. Suddenly, a thick coat was placed over you. "Come on, let's go." He said slipping a coat on himself.

You nod your head and the two of you run. You don't know why but you just start laughing hysterically. Momoshiro laughs along with you. "I feel like a kid!" You scream into the rain.

Momoshiro screams something out as well and the two of you laugh into the night. When you arrive home even with his heavy coat, your clothes are soaked through. "Well I better go before your folks think you have two boyfriends." Momoshiro said with a grin.

You nod your head and take his coat off but he shakes his head and leaves. Your mother gasps seeing you drenched and hurries you inside. And at the end you end up with a fever.

**Next Day**

You groan feeling all wet and weak. "Okaa-San." You call out.

She comes rushing in and feels your forehead with a crease in hers. "You're so hot." She said.

"Why thank you." You say sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and places a cool towel on your forehead. "You can't go to school."  
You frowned. "I can."  
"No, you can't."

"Why not?"  
"You're sick."  
"You're sick." You retort back.

Your mother sighs and leaves your room shaking her head. You look up at your clock. You mutter something as you get up and change. You creak out of your room and hurry through the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. You smile and hurry off to school with your head feeling light. Your vision is a bit hazy but you continue walking. "Woah, you okay there Sempai?" Momoshiro said bumping into you.

You look up and nod your head. "Don't worry about it." You say.

He looks at you and feels your forehead. "Do you have a fever?"  
You swat his hand away. "No." You say, "Maybe it's you who has the fever."  
He shrugs, "Maybe it is."  
You head to school with him in tow. You turn to see him eyeing you. "What?" You ask irritated.

He shrugs. "Nothing."  
You roll your eyes and then you find everything fuzzy and distorted. You groan and pinch the bridge of your nose. A migraine was coming and wasn't being very nice. "Are you sure you're alright Sempai?" Momoshiro asked.

You nod your head frowning at him. "Stop worrying about me you worry wart!"  
Momoshiro rolled his eyes and ruffled your hair before leaving to head to class. You sigh and slip on your indoor shoes and walk up the stairs to class. "(N/A) you're late!" The teacher screamed.

"Sorry." You mutter keeping your head down.

He blows out a breath of frustration and turns his back to you. You hurry to your seat and take out yourself. You feel something touching you and look up to see Tezuka looking up at you curiously. "What?" You ask.

"You didn't text me."  
"I charged my phone last night but before I knew it I had already fallen asleep."  
"I see." He says and turns his head back to the teacher's lecture.

You nod your head and could feel the burning sensation all across your body. You start to shiver feeling cold even though it's over 90 degrees outside. "Are you alright?" Tezuka asked.

"How many freaking people are going to ask me that?" You ask irritated.

The bell rang and as you struggled to get to your feet, Tezuka picked you up like a sack and out of the room. You slam your fist against his back. "What are you doing?" You scream kicking and screaming.

"Be quiet, you have a fever. Why didn't you stay home?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm not sick it's just hot."  
"You're going to the nurse."  
"No!"  
Tezuka carried you effortless to the nurse's office even though you struggled with the remainder of your strength. He kicked the door open to find the nurse's office empty. He sighed and dropped you on the bed roughly. You groan and glare at him. "No need to man handle me!" You scream.

Tezuka rummaged through the cabinets and returns putting something cold on your forehead and forcing something down your throat along with ice cold water. You nearly choke as you push him back. "What the hell?" You scream wiping your mouth.  
Tezuka looked at you coldly. "Don't make this harder for yourself." Tezuka said, "Lay down."  
"No!" You scream.

Everything after that came in a haze. Tezuka pushed you down roughly but he shoulders and his lips slam on to your lips. You struggle but sigh and kiss him back. Tezuka lifts his head moments later and runs his fingers through his hair. And that's when you noticed the bags under his eyes. "Did you wait all night for me to text you?" You asked.

He nodded his head. "I was worried. I was going to call you again but I wasn't sure if I should or not."  
You shook your head. "Sorry…for not texting you."  
Tezuka shook his head. "It's alright."  
The ticking of the clock in the corner suddenly sounds louder in the silence. "I heard that your finalized your decision in going to Germany."  
Tezuka turn to you shocked but then sighed. "I have."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" You ask as you choke back a cry.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"It wouldn't hurt as much if I didn't have to hear that you were leaving from another person." You say.

Tears well up but you hold them back. Tezuka doesn't look you in the eye. He shakes his head. "I've put you through enough."  
You blink your eyes confused. "What are you-"  
"I think this is the end." Tezuka said.

Your heart shatters. You laugh taking it as a joke. "You're kidding right?" You ask sitting up.

Tezuka shakes his head and looks you in the eye. Mixed feelings all swelled bubbled and showed clearly through his eyes. The gulp back the lump but it just chokes you. "You can't be serious." You whisper.

He nods his head and stands up. "I'm sorry, this is goodbye."  
You shake your head. "No…please…"  
"I'm sorry, I wish you the best."  
You shake your head. "Tezuka, please…think over what you're saying."  
"I have…for a while I've been thinking. It has come to my attention that we can no longer be together." He sighed, "You're holding me back."  
A stab to your back. You draw your attention to your balled up hand. "Is this what you really want?" You whispered.

"Yes." He says.

Your heart crushed and disappearing. You look up with a hollow smile. "Then this is goodbye." You whisper.

He nods his head and heads to the door and when it shuts behind him your tears final fall. Isolated by yourself, you cry over your lost love.

**Beyond The Door**

Tezuka shut the door and immediately after her muffled cries were heard. Tezuka shut his eyes painfully using every ounce of will he had not to go open the door and hold her tight, never letting her go. This was the best for her. He knew this but why did he feel like this was all so wrong. Tezuka looks up and pulls away from the door. "I'm sorry."

He walked through the rain with it hammering at him covering the tears he was shedding.


	19. Chapter 19: Turmoil

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 19: Turmoil**

You got up the next morning and sit up. "You're going to be late for school." Your mother said at the door.

You nod your head and get out of bed lifeless like. She gave you a strange look. "Strange girl." She said and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

You readied yourself and left without breakfast. The sky was as blue as it could ever be and the sun shinning warmly. The best day. The birds sang their lovely song. But everything was just dull and numbing. Seeing people smile hurt. Then you saw Ryoma and Sakuno walking hand in hand and smiling. Your heart ached. "Ah, Sempai!" Sakuno said noticing you.

You nod your head. You wished they wouldn't come closer but too bad. "Where is the captain?" Ryoma asked.

Your heart ached. Sakuno noticed your hesitant answer smiled at Ryoma. "Can you go ahead Ryoma-Kun?"

Ryoma gave you and Sakuno a weird look and shrugged and walked away. Sakuno turned to you and looked at you concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Tezuka...broke up with my last night." You croaked.

Sakuno's features softened and she pulled you in a hug. "It's okay."  
You still felt numb just the same. "Thank you." You whispered pushing Sakuno away, "But it's fine, don't worry about me. Ryoma is waiting for you."  
Sakuno looked at me strangely and nodded her head. "Well if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

You smiled. "Thank you."  
Class was dull. You barely paid any attention to the lectures given and out of habit you ended up at the tennis courts after school. You hit yourself. "I need to go." You whispered to yourself.

You hurried away but bumped into the one guy you did not want to see. You kept your head down. "Sorry." You whispered and walked away quickly.

You didn't dare look back in fear of meeting his eyes. "Woah! Watch where you're going Sempai!" Momoshiro said grabbing your shoulders.

You look up. "My bad." You say.

Momoshiro looks at you confused. "Don't you usually stay after school to watch us play?"  
You nodded your head. "Yeah, but I have to do something so I can't stay after today."  
"Oh…I see."  
You nod your head and hurry a way.

**(At The Courts)**

"What's wrong with (Y/N)? She's been out of it lately." Kikumaru said, "The whole day she's been out of it nya~!"

"The captain and sempai broke up." Ryoma said.

"Ehh?" Oishi exclaimed, "How do you know?"  
"Ryuzaki told me."  
Momoshiro listened. "Hoy, if you guys have time to dawdle, then run some laps." Tezuka said.

"HAI!" Everyone said and started their laps.  
Momoshiro was the only one who didn't move. "What are you doing?" Tezuka asked with his usual scowl on his face.

"I'm leaving." Momoshiro said.

"Practice hasn't been adjourned." Tezuka said.

"I don't care." Momoshiro snapped, "I'm leaving."  
"Momoshiro get back over here." Tezuka commanded.

Momoshiro ignored him and headed to the locker room to change. Tezuka followed. "What's the problem?" Tezuka asked.

Momoshiro didn't say anything and hurried to finish changing and then headed out passing Tezuka. Tezuka put his hand on his shoulder. Momoshiro turned around and smacked him. Tezuka stumbled back and held his bruised cheek. "Why?" Momoshiro screamed, "Why did you break up with her?"  
Tezuka casted his gaze downwards. "That has nothing to do with you."  
"Tsk." Momoshiro said and headed out.

**(At The Park)**

You swung on the swings watching the children play. You let out a sigh. "This is pathetic." You whispered.

"Ice cream always makes me feel better." A voice said.

"Well that's you." You replied back.

You blinked and looked up to find Momoshiro on the swings beside you. You screamed and jumped off the swings. Momoshiro laughed. "My bad." He said.

You shook your head and looked at your watch. "There was no practice today?" You asked.

"There was."  
You looked at him confused. He shrugged. "I left early."  
You looked at him. "Why?"  
"To find you."  
"Why?" You ask.

He swung his legs to make the swing move back…then forth. "I heard what happened."  
You heart ached. "Yeah?" You said sitting back down in the swing.

He nodded his head still not looking at you. "You okay?" He asked.

You laughed. "Do you think I'm okay?"  
"You look okay." He says.

"Looks can be deceiving."  
"So you're not okay."  
"Maybe…maybe not."  
Momoshiro chuckled. "You're so confusing you know that?"  
"I dunno if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult."  
"Either way."  
"Then I'll take it as both."  
You turn to him to see him looking at you. He stops swinging and you two of you are just staring at one another. Momoshiro leans closer. You look down at his lips then at his eyes. Your mind in turmoil, you don't know whether to let him kiss you or to push him away. You wait…wait and watch…waiting to see what he will cause. He is mere centimeters from your lips and then he stops. "Would you let me kiss you?" Momoshiro asked you.

You don't answer just look at him with that blank face.

"Would you let me hold you like you let him hold you?"  
He looks into your eyes with that intense look like a lion and his prey. "Would you let me touch you the same way he touched you?"

He touched your cheek still as close as can be but still not touching you with his lips. "Would you let me give you everything your heart desires…like he never did?"  
You look at his hand and then at his eyes. "Will you let me love you…let me show you the affection he never showed you."  
He caressed your cheek and stroked it softly as if touching a baby. "I love you (Y/N) and I would do anything to have you."  
You look at him his eyes blazing. "I would do anything for you and I would never take your love for granted. Never."  
You stared on…what would you do?

_HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now I have a request! Would you guys send me a review on what you would do?!  
What would you do in this situation?  
Thank you!_


	20. Chapter 20: Trains

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 20: Trains**

_Thank you everyone for your reviews ^_^_

_I was in a bit of a pinch _ Thank you for your help and I hope you all enjoy the story! So here is the next chapter of "Don't Say Goodbye!"_

**-Where We Left Off-**

_He caressed your cheek and stroked it softly as if touching a baby. "I love you (Y/N) and I would do anything to have you."  
You look at him his eyes blazing. "I would do anything for you and I would never take your love for granted. Never."_

**-Now-**

You stared at his eyes and blinked. You kept your face as blank as possible but your defenses were chipping away. You felt vulnerable. You parted your lips to speak but then shut them fearing to hear the weakness in your voice. Instead, you pushed him away and stood up. He didn't look shocked but he did have a hurt look on his face as if he already knew your answer. "I see." He whispered.

You nod your head not looking at him. You took a deep breath and looked up to find Momoshiro staring at you. "I'm sorry." You whispered, "I appreciate you telling me your feelings and everything and I am unworthy of your feelings."  
You said bowing, "But I can't feel the same way for you. Even though Tezuka broke up with me…I still can't help but love him. Momo, I don't want to make you my rebound. It's just not fair to you. I can't do this to you…you deserve better."  
Momoshiro rubbed the back of his head and chuckled and smiled his usual carefree smile. "I guess I never had a chance with you now did I?"  
You didn't reply. He laughed louder this time. "I feel terrible." He said groaning and burying his face in his hands, "I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation like that."  
You shook your head. "No…it's not your fault."  
He smiled and shook his head. "Can we still be friends…Sempai?" He asked timidly.

You smile and nod your head. "Of course." You whisper, "I couldn't wish for a better kohai."  
He smiled and before you knew it you were placed in a tight embrace. "Thank you Sempai." He whispered.

You smile and hug him back. "You too." You whisper.

**-Train Station-**

You let out an exhausted sigh and tap your tap card against the designated machine and waited for the train. You look around to find barely anyone waiting for the train. You smile. Maybe you'll be able to collect yourself on the bus. You gasp seeing the train passing by to find it full. You look at your phone to find it already 6 and you should have been home already. You groan and squeezed in and were nearly pressed against the door. You had nowhere to hold and was just free standing. You groan, this was not your day. When the train started to move you jerked and nearly fell on the person beside you if it wasn't for the arm holding on to you. You look up and gasp to find Tezuka holding you. "Tezuka?" You say stunned.

Tezuka never took the bus. He looked down and nodded his head. "Are you alright?" He asks you.

You nod your head a bit flustered by the position the two of you were in. His arms were wrapped around your waist while yours was clinging desperately at the front of his shirt. "Thanks, you don't have to do this, I'll be fine." You whispered.

Tezuka released you and as the train was coming to its stop you jerked and once again almost ran into the person beside you if not for Tezuka. Tezuka wrapped his arms protectively around your waist and pulled you close. You breathed in his cologne and smiled. You love the smell of cologne it reminded you of something dark and romantic almost dangerous. The train continued to stop and every stop your clutch would tightened. Tezuka leaned down to have his lips near your ear. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He said tightening his grip around your waist

Your eyes widened and you look up to find you couldn't quite see his eyes. And not only that you could feel his heart beating fast…or was that yours. You placed your head on his chest burying it and dreaming that the two of you were hugging because the two of you felt like it and not because of these unfortunate circumstances. Your heart ached at the thought. Once you got off the train never again would you be close enough to smell his dangerous and dark cologne that drove your mad with desire. You would never see those tiny changes in his expressions that you would find interesting or cute. Tears ran down your cheeks. Never again will you see his rare smile or feel his arms wrapped around you like this. Never again will he come to your rescue. More tears were shed but you didn't brush them away and you kept your head down. He would have a new girlfriend in no time and you would be nothing more than and ex and you would be considered nothing. Your body began to shake. When you cried, he wouldn't be there to comfort you. When no one knew something was wrong, he would be there to cheer you up even if it wasn't directly but it changed. _-Station, I repeat next stop -Station._

That was your stop. But you just wanted to stay in this position forever. You didn't want to leave his arms. "(Y/N), your stop is next." He reminded you in his cool and velvet voice.

Never again will that voice be sung to you softly and calmly like before. "(Y/N)" He said.

You couldn't look up. If you did, he would see the tears and you would see him. You couldn't bare it. "I'm fine." You whispered.

Your heart felt sore as if someone had just used it as a punching bag and stuck it back in your chest without your knowledge. _We are now here at -Station. All passengers who are leaving please be cautious of closing and opening doors. I repeat, we are now here at -Station, all passengers who are leaving please be cautious of closing and opening doors…_

You wish that intercom would shut up. You took a few deep breaths and quickly wiped away your tears. You knew you could still tell but you still had to attempt trying to look fine. The doors opened and you stepped out keeping your head down but you stayed right there. Finally you looked up to find Tezuka staring at you. "Thank you." You whispered, "You saved me."  
He nodded his head. You nod your head as well and wave your hand and use every muscle in your face to produce a sour smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." You announce.

He nods his head but still keeps his hawk like eyes on you. "Good bye." You say though your body and mind demand you call and plead for him to come out and hold you.  
He nods his head…You open your lips but bit down on your bottom lip to keep yourself from sounding like a complete oaf.

The doors closed and the train slowly began to roll away. You watched but you didn't know what but something kicked you and you began running towards the door. You run and run and slam on the door to find Tezuka looking at you strangely. The train starts moving faster and soon you would have no more space to run. "I LOVE YOU!" You scream tears filling your eyes again, "I DON'T WANT TO SAY GOODBYE!"

You stumble and fall on to your knees and stay there. You didn't have any more energy to get back up.  
_  
_


	21. Chapter 21: I'm Done

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 21: I'm Done**

You don't remember how but somehow you managed to pick yourself up and drag yourself home. As you passed every single person and cursed them for their blissful looks on their faces. You balled your hands into fists and clenched tightly digging your nails into your skin. You grinded your teeth as you made the long journey home. "Sempai?"  
You turn to see Momoshiro coming out of the convenient store with a Popsicle. "What are you doing here?" He asked approaching you.

You shrugged your shoulder. You really didn't want to have to deal with him. "I needed to go do something before I got home."  
Momoshiro nodded his head and looked at you and then at his popsicle. "You want one?" He asked.

You shook your head but you were craving a chocolate popsicle. "No, it's fine."  
Momoshiro shook his head and handed it to you. "Wait here, I'm going to get another one."  
Before you could protest he jogged back to the convenient store to get another one.

"So what did you have to do?" Momoshiro asked you as the two of you walked towards the general direction of your house.

"Nothing really." You lied as you tossed your popsicle stick into the trash bin, "What about you?" You asked.

He shrugged. "I had a craving for ice cream."  
"Thanks." You said.

He smiled. "No problem."  
You nodded your head and the rest of the way the two of you walked in silence. As the two of you approached your house Momoshiro stopped. You turned to see him staring at you with determined eyes. "What is it?" You asked already having an idea of what he wanted to say to you.

"I'm sorry for pushing myself on you before." He said taking a sincere bow, "I didn't mean to pressure you in anyway."  
"It's alrigh-"  
"It's not!" Momoshiro shouted.

You stayed silent. He let out a sigh. "I really like you Sempai…I really do. I would do anything to have you look at me like you do with Tezuka-Sempai."  
Your heart ached…he didn't know…no one knew. You smile weakly. "I see." You whisper fearing your voice might waver.

"I'm going to try my best to win you over! And have you fall for me." Momoshiro said determined.

You nodded your head. "Good luck, Momoshiro-Kun."  
Momoshiro smirked and nodded his head. "Good night Sempai."  
"Good night, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." You said.

He shook his head and smiled. "No problem at all, I'd walk you home no matter what the circumstances were."  
"Thanks."  
You shut the door and headed up stairs it was only then that you realized your phone was buzzing. You pulled it out of your bag and your heart began to ache once more. The caller ID was Tezuka. You fought over whether or not to pick it up. You ended up picking it up. "Hello?" You said.  
"Did you get home alright?" He asked in his usual robotic voice.

"Yes.' You said.

Silence filled the conversation. "What did you call for?" You asked, not in the mood to dig around the bush.

He cleared his throat. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Never been better." You lather with sarcasm  
"Didn't seem that way at the train station."  
You gritted your teeth at the thought. "I just had a little break down."  
"Was that what you call it?" He asked.

You took deep breaths trying not to scream. "What are you trying to say Tezuka?" You asked in a whisper.

"That you broke down."  
"And whose fault do you think my break down was caused by?"  
Silence…pure awkward silence. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" You asked feeling your anger wise, "Just to rub in my face that I broke down in front of who knows how many people because I still love you?"  
_Silence…yes, don't say anything Tezuka. Stay silent and let me continue talking. Maybe you left the phone to go do something else._ "What are you calling because you want me back because of my stupid out break?"  
"(Y/N)." He whispered…almost in a pleading voice, "You didn't let me finish."  
"I don't want you to finish." You snap, "I'm tired of being dragged around by you!"  
"I'm tired and I just want to stop this stupid and childish game of cat and mouse."  
"(Y/N), just listen."  
"No!" You screamed, "I'm sorry Tezuka I can't take this anymore! This is the last time we'll speak to each other over the phone, good bye."  
And that was the end. And that night you cried yourself to sleep…mourning…mourning and letting everything you felt for Tezuka out. That was it, you were done playing this game.

_I'm sorry for the long delay of the chapter __

_I hope you enjoy!_

_WAIT! THERE IS STILL MORE!_


	22. Chapter 22: Change

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 22: Change**

You holstered up your bag on your shoulder and observed yourself in the mirror. You nod and open the door to your bedroom. Your mom and dad don't say anything about the sobs they could hear through the thin walls. "School is almost over." Your father said at the table as he leafed through the morning paper.

"Mhm." You say as you eat your cereal.

"Have you applied to any colleges yet?" He asked.

You nod your head. "A few."  
"Mmm." Your father replied.

Your mother poured you a glass of orange juice. "Isn't that great?" Your mother said, "I'm glad, are they near home?"  
"A few are." You answer, "Nothing too far though."  
Your mother nodded her head and kissed your forehead. "I'm so proud of you (Y/N)."  
You smiled and nod your head. You placed your bowl and glass in the sink. "I need to go now." You said.

Your mother nodded her head. "Have a good day at school!"  
"Mm."  
"Bye." Your father said.

You headed off to school. A peaceful feeling ran past you as you headed to school. Everyone looked at you funny, they had probably heard of what had happened. You continued up the stairs to the doors of the school not minding their stares. "Good morning Sempai." Sakuno-Chan said to you.

You smile and pat her head. "Morning." You tell her.

"Are you okay?" She asked fidgeting.

You chuckle. "Never felt better."  
She lets out a squeak and you turn to see that Tezuka was walking towards the two of you. You put on a smile. "Good morning." You say.

"Good morning," He said, "Can I talk to you?"  
"No." You say and walk past him with Sakuno in tow.

Sakuno started hyperventilating. "Calm down Sakuno-Chan." You say trying to calm her down.

"But, but, but-"  
"It's okay, I'm…over him." You tell her.

That tight squeezing feeling no longer there in your chest. "Over him?" She asks you but before she could receive an answer the bell rang and the two of you headed to your respectable classes.

You headed to your seat without saying anything to Tezuka. Kikumaru nudged you and you turned. "Morning." You say.

"Morning-nya!" Kikumaru said, "But I heard that you just left Tezuka standing there in the hall."  
"Oh? Did I?" I asked, "I thought that our conversation was over."  
Kikumaru whistled and sat back in his seat. Oishi turned to Tezuka to find him unfazed by your words but he knew that deep inside it was otherwise. The bell rang for lunch and you headed out of the class with a bunch of girls from your class to get lunch. "Did you break up with Tezuka-Kun?" One of the girls asked.

You nodded your head. "Actually, he broke up with me." You state.

They gasped. Getting ready to gossip to all their other friends about the juicy gossip. "Why did he break up with you?" They asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows?" You said, "If you wanna know that, you're going to want to ask him."  
"But, you don't look sad at all." One of them says.

"So? Just because someone breaks up with me doesn't mean I have to be sad about it. I've moved on."  
"Oh? Then is there someone else there?"  
"I heard that Momoshiro asked you out!" One of the girls cooed.

You shrugged. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."  
They squealed and at the end you left before telling them anymore. You headed to the roof to eat your lunch in peace. You looked up at the sky and smiled. Clear of any white clouds and birds singing sweetly. The door creaked open and you turned to find Tezuka at the door. You turned you attention back at the sky giving no notice to Tezuka. He walked up to you until he was only a foot away from you.

You sighed and turned your gaze to him. "Is there something you want from me, Tezuka-_San?_" You ask him.

"Yes." He says.

"What is it? You ask looking back up to the sky.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks you.

"I don't understand what you mean. I'm perfectly fine."  
"Yesterday you broke down because you were still in love with me and now you're acting like there was never anything between us."  
"I wonder about that sometimes." You say coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks you keeping his cool voice.

"You've never been the most affectionate boyfriend, but neither were you the worst. I loved you, wait that might be wrong, I love you but does it matter anymore? You're the one who broke up with me. So what's the point of dwelling with a love that I lost hmm?"  
You turn to see his face to find it his usual poker face. You've always hated that. You stand up and pat the microscopic dust off of you. "If you have nothing to say, I will leave."  
And as you turned to leave it happened so fast. He grabbed your wrist and turned you and his lips were crushed against yours. You fought and struggled but his lips stayed pressed on yours. You slowly dissolved into his kiss and kissed him back hungrily. His sudden attack finally subsides and the two of you pull away to regain your breath and you push him away. Your face a bright shade of crimson clearly visible to all. "What was that for?" You demanded covering your lips not believing what he just did.

"I kissed you obviously." He answers.

"No duh!" You scream, "I meant why! Why did you kiss me you bipolar sadist?"  
He gives you silence. You scream frustrated and move closer to him up until you two are mere inches away from each other. "Are you for real?" You hiss, "Are you really going to do this to me?"  
Silence…silence…silence. You grab his collar and slap him. "Don't play with my emotions!" You scream as the tears fall once more.

You wipe at them furiously. "I'm tired of being treated like a toy!" You scream at him, "Why? Why do you do this to me?"  
Silence…silence… you grit your teeth and step away from him. "You make me sick." You spit.

The bell rings at the moment filling the silence that he would have given you. You headed to the door and twisted the knob only to find it shut tightly. You try again and again and kick the door. You bang your head against the door letting out every curse you knew. You turn to him and point your finger at him. "This is all your fault!" You scream, "If you weren't here the door wouldn't be locked!"

"That's stupid." He retorts, "Whether I would have come or not, the door would have been locked."  
"Ugh!" You scream frustrated, "This is the worst."  
You slid down the wall and wrap your arms around your legs feeling cold. "Are you cold?" He asks.

"Maybe but it shouldn't be any of your concern." You say coldly.

"True, but it is." Tezuka said taking off his coat and tossing it at you and heads off to the other side of the roof away from you.

You look at his jacket and saying to yourself it's only because you have to and slip on his jacket.

The silence was unbearable and you thought slapped your head. "Oh my god." You groan and whip out your phone to text someone.

You curse again and wait. "I'm so stupid." You say to yourself.

You look up and see him looking at you. "What do you want?" You ask.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He says and looks away.

Your brows knit together but you keep your lips shut. "Whatever." You say.

"I have a question." He says.

"Oh, do ask." You say sarcastically.

"Why do you like me?"  
You look at him. "Pardon?"  
"What made you like me?"  
You look up at the sky. "It doesn't matter now does it?" You whisper.

The door clicked and it opened. "There you are sempai!" Momoshiro said.

You turned and smiled and headed to Momoshiro. "Thanks." You said and passed him.

"No problem." He said with a smile and turned to Tezuka, "Captain? What are you were stuck here too?"  
He nodded his head. "Yeah." And without another word passed Momoshiro.

You sat in your seat and groaned remembering you were wearing Tezuka's coat. You took it off and waited till the bell rang.


	23. Chapter 23: Jealousy

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 23: Jealousy**

You headed to the courts after school to find Tezuka practicing like always. "Hey." You called out.

He stopped rallying and turned and nodded his head. You tossed him his jacket. "Thanks…I appreciate it."  
"No problem." He says and puts on the bench.

You look around and then sighed. "Then I'll see you tomorrow or something." You said and walked away.

"Sempai?"  
You turned back to see Momoshiro jogging towards you after finishing his game. "I haven't seen you here in a while."  
You smile. "Yeah I know, I was just giving something back to Tezuka."  
"Oh, I see." He said and looked at his watch, "Woah, it's pretty late, do you want me to walk you home?"  
You contemplating and you noticed Tezuka's gaze on you and smiled and nodded your head. "That would be nice."

"Captain, are you ready?" Tezuka's opponent asked.

Tezuka turned. "Hai."  
The opponent served and in a flash the ball was back into their court. He blinked and turned to see the ball stuck in the fence. "Uh…captain…you mind going a little easier on me?" He squeaked.

"No." Tezuka said.

The kohai sighed and mercilessly was beaten. "Great! Let me just change and I'll meet you here."  
"Mm, alright." You said.

Momoshiro smiled and hurried to change. You sat on one of the unoccupied benches and watched the guys play. You turned to find a few boys red in the face. "What is it?" You asked them.

They fidgeted and nudged each other. "Uhh…we heard that you use to play tennis." One of the three boys said.

You nodded your head. "What about it?"  
The boy rubbed his neck. "We were wondering…if you could give us a few tips…or something."  
You looked at them to see them all embarrassed and nervous. You smiled and stood up. "Where are you guys' practicing at?"  
Their faces brightened and they took you to one of the empty courts. "Show me what you guys can do." You said.

You observed them intently and after their first round you stopped them. You pointed to one of the boys. "You need to follow through with your hits all the way over your shoulder."  
He nodded his head and practiced swinging. "You!" You said pointing to the other boy, "Your racket is straight! You need to tilt it slightly into an angle!"

"Hai!"

You pointed to the last boy who seemed pretty nervous. "You got potential kid, but if you keep hitting the ball like a wuss it isn't going to get very far."

His face brightened. "Hai."  
Momoshiro finally came out and you gathered your stuff. "Thank you very much sempai!" The three boys said and bowed.

You smiled and nodded your head. "I'll see you guys later then."  
Momoshiro followed behind you with a big grin on his face. Tezuka's brows knitted together and he slammed the ball into the opponent's court. Inui pushed up his glasses. "99.99% chance that Tezuka is jealous of the relationship between Momoshiro and (Y/N)."  
**(Mc.D's)**

"You know you didn't have to buy me this." You said unwrapping the hamburger.  
He shook his head and took a bite of his hamburger. "It's fine, besides it's not like you eat a lot like Echizen."  
You chuckled and looked at his high stack of burgers on his tray. "I'd say."  
"So how are things going with you and the captain?" He asked.

You stopped and then continued chewing. You swallowed your food and took a sip of your cola. "We're not dating anymore."  
Momoshiro's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What did you say?" He asked shocked.

"We broke up." You repeated.  
"When was this?" He asked his voice raising.

"Calm down will you? Someone will think that I did something to you." You said taking another sip of your drink, "When you saw me last time near that convenient store."

"Ehhhh? Why didn't you tell me Sempai?" He asked confused.

You shrugged. "You never asked until now."  
He sat back down. "Who broke up with who?" He asked in a whisper.

You looked out the window at the people walking. You opened your mouth then closed it. "He broke up with me."  
"Are you okay with it?" He asked in a low voice.

You turned to see him looking at you. You shrugged and clenched your cup tightly. "It was bound to happen. His future and my future are on parallel planes that will never cross no matter what the circumstances are."  
"But you were so good at tennis! I remember seeing you play before! Why don't you try playing again?"  
You shook your head. "I'm done playing."  
"Why?" Momoshiro asked, "What made you stop."  
You shook your head. "Maybe another time…when the time comes and you need to know, I'll tell you." You whispered.

You grabbed your back. "Thank you for the meal, I'll be going now."  
"Wait, Sempai!" Momoshiro said chasing after you.

You started running. _"You'll never be any good."_ Their voices whispered in your ears, "_You're nothing but a wanna be player."_

Your eyes stung and you shook your head. You sprinted away and managed to lose Momoshiro but also putting you in an unfamiliar area. You stopped running to catch your breath and sighed. "Great." You sighed.

You took out your phone and groaned. Your battery was dead. You looked at your watch to find that it was already getting late. "I need to get home." You whispered to yourself trying to retrace your steps.

You stopped and sighed. You were completely lost. "(Y/N)?"

You turned around and sighed. Could your day get any worst? "Yo, Tezuka." You said with a smile, "I didn't know you come around here."  
"Sometimes, I have to go pick something up." He said, "What are you doing here?"  
You shrugged. "I'm going exploring." You said.

He looked at you and you looked back. He pushed up his glasses. "Then I'll be going." He said and walked pasted you.

"Mm." You said and continued walking forward as if you knew where you were going.

**Half an Hour Later**

"Where the hell am I?" You screamed.  
The people around you looked at you curiously and whispered to one another. You sighed and set out in search for a pay phone. It had gotten dark and the streetlights where slowly flickering to life. There were even less people outside. You sighed and picked up your pace looking for the pay phone. You smiled when you finally found it and sprinted to it. You dug in your bag for loose change and placed it in the machine. The phone rang but went straight to voice message. You sighed and hit your head against the clear glass of the pay phone. "You've got to be kidding me." You groaned.

You hung up the phone and set out once again to find your way home. The sound of a can opening could be heard in front of you and you looked up. And there, under the harsh light of the street lamp was Tezuka opening a can of coffee. "Still doing errands at this time?" You asked him playing it cool.

He took a sip of his coffee and tossed you something. "No." He said.

You caught it and felt the warmth. You opened your hand to see a can of coffee in your hand. You opened the can. "Thanks." You said before drinking some of it.

"Mn." He answered.

After a few minutes of silence and he hand finished his coffee he walked over to you. "Still exploring?" He asked.

You shook your head, "I was about to start heading home."

He put his hands in his coat pocket. "I'll take you home."  
"No, it's fine."  
"It's rude if I left you at this time of day without taking you home."  
Your face brightened. "I can take care of myself." You said coldly.

He looked down at you and in a swift movement he grabbed your wrists and had you pinned against the street lamp. Your eyes widened and you looked up to see a cold expression on his face. You coffee had fallen and was all over the sidewalk. "Do you want to take that back?" He whispered coldly.

You kept your lips shut. He backed away and released your wrists and started walking. You cursed and you followed silently behind him. The two of you caught the bus and the scenery became familiar. You positioned yourself in the back of the bus in the corner and kept your eyes on the street and away from Tezuka who was beside you.

The two of you headed down your block towards your house. You stopped and he stopped behind you waiting. You turned and bowed. "Thank you for taking me home, but you don't have to take me any further, I know the way." You said.

"And if there is some molester around that corner you're supposed to turn on? What then?" He asked.

You shook your head. "There are no molesters around here."  
"You never know." Tezuka said bluntly.

"It's fine, you're not my boyfriend anymore, so you don't have to walk me home." You said.

He looked down at you. "Only Momoshiro can?" He asked in a hushed voice trying to retain his anger.

You looked up startled. "Excuse me?" You said not quite believing what you just heard.

"Nothing." He said.

You walked up to him. "Are you perhaps jealous?" You asked with a smirk on your face, "Are you jealous of me hanging out with Momoshiro-Kun?"  
"No." He said bluntly.

"Well your actions and questions say otherwise." You said.

He stayed quiet. You shrugged. "I don't understand why you're acting like this, you're the one who broke up with me, not the other way around."  
"I-"  
You spun around quickly. "You what?" You spat, "You breaking up with me? Or wait, you would never say that! You regret ever being with me in the first place!"

You laughed hysterically you noticed tears were running down your cheeks. You brushed them away quickly and glared at him. "Don't give me that look!" You snapped.

"I never said I regretted going out with you." Tezuka said in a calm voice, "And I never said that I didn't regret breaking up with you."  
"Then tell me why did you break up with me?" You said coldly.

He turned his gaze elsewhere away from you. "I'm going to study abroad." He said.

"I found that out." You said coldly, "Anything else you forgot to tell me?"  
He looked at you. "I had thought that if we had separated before then, it would be easier for you to hate me, and not care when I left."  
You smacked him across the face with the palm of your hand. "Don't decide what I want!" You screamed the tears began to fall again, "You're horrible! You always do things like this! Why don't you ever ask me for what I want?"  
He stepped closer to you only inches away. He held you steady by the shoulders and gazed into your eyes. "Then tell me…what do you want?" He whispered.


End file.
